Rock With Me
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: ChanBaek (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE ROCK WITH ME**

**Pengarang: Kristen Proby**

Chanyeol sang Gitaris band rock terkenal di dunia, 'XXX' adalah orang terakhir di bumi ini yang akan Wu Baekhyun percaya. Dia sudah belajar tentang mencintai seorang selebriti dengan cara yang keras dan tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Setiap kali Baekhyun bersikap kasar pada Chanyeol, dia menjadi semakin tertantang. Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan padanya? Chanyeol tidak terbiasa menghadapi wanita yang memperlakukannya seperti ia adalah makhluk beracun, dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lari setiap kali ia mendekat. Sudah banyak orang yang melarikan diri dalam hidupnya...ketika yang satu ini lari, ia mengejar. Tapi, menangkap Baekhyun tidak sesulit yang ia kira.

Daya tarik seksual di antara mereka begitu kuat, Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun bisa menyangkal akan janji kenikmatan yang akan Chanyeol berikan ketika mereka bersama.

Namun kenikmatan selalu hadir dengan rasa sakit dan ketika rahasia yang terungkap dan kepercayaan diuji, siapa yang akan lari dan siapa yang akan mengejar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 1**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris berbisik di telingaku saat ia memelukku sebelum kami meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Aku menyeringai saat aku menatap dengan pandangan menantang ke dalam mata tajam milik Kris . Kris mengedikkan bahunya sebentar dan kemudian kami berdiam cukup lama, kami sama-sama memandang satu Objek. Yaitu, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan orang yang brengsek." Ujarku. Dia mengerutkan kening dan melirik kembali ke dalam rumah. "Dia bersikap lucu, Kris . Bisa diajak bercanda." Sambungku lagi.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan Ucapanmu." Katanya sebelum melihatku pergi.

Aku melambai ke arahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes putihku. "Kita akan bertemu di rumah ibu dan ayah pada hari Minggu kan?"

"Ya, kita akan bertemu di sana." Dia melambaikan tangan dan bergabung dengan Zitao yang ada di dalam mobil lalu mereka pergi. Aku keluar dari pekarangan Rumah baru Luhan dan berjalan menuju kondominium milikku di pusat kota.  
>Semua orang telah meninggalkan rumah Luhan -sepupuku yang juga Pacar Kakak angkat Chanyeol-, kecuali Chanyeol sendiri yang kembali untuk membantu Luhan mengangkat beberapa kotak, dan aku merasa lega bisa menjauh darinya.<p>

Dia terlalu tampan untukku.

Oke, bukan itu masalahnya.

Aku melihat sesuatu pada diri Chanyeol yang menggangguku. Tidak menakutkan, tetapi semua itu karena dia begitu ... perkasa. Dia membuatku tertarik dengan cara yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan band atau uangnya, dan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan mata Cokelat karamel atau senyum manis miliknya. Sudah kubilang karena dia... Perkasa.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa mil jauhnya dari rumah Luhan - dan Minseok (Kakak angkat Chanyeol)- aku tersentak ke depan.

Sial, ban mobilku kempes.

Aku menepi ke sisi jalan dan melompat keluar dari mobil. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras dan udara menjadi dingin, Seoul terkenal dengan udara dingin yang menggigit di musim dingin. Terima kasih Tuhan aku berpakaian sangat pas untuk hari ini, jeans, sepatu kets serta hoodie.

Aku berdiri di tengah hujan, hoodie merah menutupi rambutku dan aku menatap ke arah ban. Ini adalah akhir yang sempurna minggu ini. Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke atas, ke jalan di sekitarku lalu kemudian menendang ban Mobilku dengan cepat, membuat jari kakiku tertusuk.

Sial! Aku melompat sambil berputar-putar dan kemudian menatap lagi ke arah banku dengan kesal.

Ban sialan.

Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menelepon jasa derek, tapi ini hanya ban kempes, dan aku bisa menggantinya sebelum orang ke sini untuk membantu.

Aku membuka bagasi kecil dari mobilku dan mengeluarkan ban cadangan, dongkrak dan kunci roda. Aku tidak tahu sebutan dari alat-alat itu, tapi aku bersyukur sekali bahwa ayahku telah mengajariku bagaimana menggunakannya.

Ketika aku bersandar pada mobil dan mengatur dongkrak di bawah as roda, ada mobil yang telah kukenal berhenti di belakangku membuatku mendesah dalam-dalam.

Orang itu, Chanyeol

Keparat.

Tubuh rampingnya keluar dari mobil warna hitam dan berjalan ke arahku, sepatu Converse hitamnya berderak di atas kerikil, tampaknya terpengaruh oleh hujan. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit, terbuka di bagian depan, terlihat kaos putih dan celana jeansnya yang longgar. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan topi rajut hitam.

"Ada masalah?" Dia bertanya dengan setengah tersenyum, bibirnya yang ditindik menarik perhatianku.

Mengapa aku tertarik pada tindik bibirnya?

Aku tidak tahu, hanya tertarik.

"Hanya ban kempes. Aku akan menggantinya. Kau tidak harus tinggal. Pergilah" Aku mulai bekerja melepaskan baut.

Chanyeol belum bergerak. Dia mengawasiku seperti Mandor bengkel.

"Kau tidak harus tinggal." aku ulangi lebih tegas dan melihat ke wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini? di pinggir jalan untuk mengganti ban sendirian?" Dia bertanya, matanya dingin, dan Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku bisa menanganinya."

Alih-alih segera kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi, dia malah bersandar di mobilku, menyilangkan tangan di dada, dan memandangku dengan matanya yang gelap sama dengan warna awan mendung yang siap menumpahkan air.

"Terserah." Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke tugasku. Ya Tuhan, hujannya dingin dan angin bertiup kencang, membuat tanganku gemetar dan aku berharap ada sarung tangan, tetapi tidak akan kubiarkan Chanyeol melihat ketidaknyamanan ini. Beberapa baut dengan mudah kulepas tapi sampai baut yang terakhir, yang terlalu keras. Ini terlalu sulit.

Aku berjuang melepaskan, mendengus, hingga aku terjatuh duduk.

Tapi tetap saja Bautnya tidak bergerak.

"Sialan." gumamku menatap pada banku.

Tangannya yang kuat membungkus lenganku dan mengangkatku berdiri. "Ya Tuhan, kau sungguh mungil." gumamnya lalu bergerak ke samping. Dia jongkok di samping ban dan dengan mudah mengendurkan baut sialan itu.

Sial! Ini sungguh memalukan. Buru-buru aku berdehem cukup keras.

"Aku sudah melonggarkannya untukmu, Itu membuatmu mudah melepasnya." Aku mengatakan padanya sambil mengangkat dagu dengan keras kepala.

"Aku tahu." ia terkekeh dan menarik banku yang kempes dari poros rodanya. Dari kekehannya aku tahu dia sedang Mengejekku. "Apa kau selalu keras kepala?"

Aku bersedekap, menempelkan tanganku ke tulang rusuk untuk menghangatkan telapak tanganku. "Kurang lebih begitu."

Dia tertawa dan menggeleng, jemarinya yang bertato memasang ban baru dan mengencangkan baut rodanya kembali. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari tangannya, menelusuri warna terang dari tintanya.

Tatonya sungguh indah.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia punya di bawah pakaiannya? Dia biasanya bertelanjang dada dikonser, jadi aku tahu dia memiliki Tato di lengannya, di dadanya, bintang di pinggul, tapi aku ingin melihat di bawah celananya.

_Oh Ya Ampun!_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, dan membuang gambaran dia bertelanjang dada keluar dari kepalaku saat ia menurunkan dongkrak yang ia pakai, mengumpulkan perkakasku dan menyimpan banku yang kempes kedalam bagasiku juga.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau tahu." Aku mengatakan dengan setengah tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia merengut padaku.

"Baek, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di pinggir jalan sendirian untuk mengganti ban apalagi di tengah hujan. Kakakmu akan menendang pantatku."

_Tentu saja. Dia hanya bersikap baik karena Kris. Sama seperti orang lain._

Secara sistematis aku kembali pada gayaku, meluruskan bahu dan membangun dinding itu kembali.

"Kau mungkin benar." Aku mundur, berjalan ke mobil putihku dan melarikan diri. "Aku akan pastikan untuk memberitahu padanya bahwa Kau telah memberiku bantuan. Terima kasih."

"Kau kenapa?" Matanya menyipit melihatku, ibu jarinya terselip di saku celana jinsnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau sedikit rileks saat aku mengganti banmu dan kemudian tiba-tiba kau kembali menjadi ratu es."

_Aku bukan Ratu es! Aku manusia, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu atau orang lain melihatku sebagai wanita rentan!_

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Chanyeol "

"Hei." Dia menghalangiku di pintu pengemudi, dan mengangkat daguku untuk menatap mataku. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Aku menggeleng dan mundur. Ya Tuhan, dia seperti magnet.

Dia memandangku dengan tajam sesaat kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Oke. Hati-hati mengemudi. Bawa ban kempes itu ke toko besok. "Dia berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, masuk dengan tenang di belakang kemudi dan menungguku untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa bintang rock yang begitu terkenal, bisa bersikap gentleman?

Aneh.

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan menjalankan mobilku, menghembuskan napas untuk pertama kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir. Itulah pengaruh dari salah satu pria perkasa. Tidak heran dia begitu terkenal.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah terjebak kepada orang-orang sepertinya lagi.

Tidak akan pernah!

Aku berjanji. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mungkin bayi paling sempurna yang pernah lahir, dan dia mewarisi semua pesona, kecerdasan dan Keimutan dari bibinya, Baekki.

Dan tidak ada orang lain di muka bumi ini yang lebih baik memanggilku Baekki kecuali dia. Kris!

Aku tidak biasa memeluk bayi, tapi oh betapa aku memuja Bayi Tampan ini. Kita semua berkumpul di rumah orangtuaku, seluruh anggota keluargaku. Semua keluargaku dan teman-temanku di sini dengan anak-anak mereka, Kris dan Zitao dengan Sehun dan Suho dengan Yixing.

Luhan dengan Minseok, dan gadis itu duduk dipangkuan Luhan di sofa, mereka sedang tertawa dengan intim. Luhan mendongak ke arahku dan mengedipkan matanya, Aku merasakan cahaya di perutku. Berpikir bahwa dua tahun yang lalu makan malam keluarga hanya terdiri lima dari kami. Tapi Sekarang kami memiliki keluarga yang indah ini.

"Sehun kau Bayi yang paling indah di dalam ruangan ini." Bayi manis berumur sembilan bulan ini cekikikan ketika aku memberikan tiupan raspberry di lehernya dan dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan tangan mungilnya. "Uh oh ... lepaskan rambutku, sayang."

Dia cekikikan lagi dan beberapa helai rambut pirangku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Ew. Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak produk yang kupakai di rambutku, sayang. Ini jelas tidak bisa dimakan."

"Belakangan ini apapun akan dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya." gumam Zitao yang duduk di sampingku, di lantai, punggung kami bersandar pada sofa. "Dia juga sering mengeluarkan air liur. Kurasa dia akan tumbuh gigi."

Seperti diberi aba-aba, Sehun tersenyum lebar, bangga menunjukkan kepada kami empat gigi depannya dan kami menertawakannya.

"Dia begitu manis." Aku mencium pipinya.

"Ya, memang." Mata Hitam Zitao bersinar saat ia menatap putranya kemudian ke arahku. "Aku berharap yang berikutnya juga," bisiknya.

Apa? Aku terkesiap dan hampir menjatuhkan bayinya. "Kau tidak...?" Bisikku kembali padanya dan dia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, dan kemudian tersenyum penuh cinta ke arah Kris yang telah mengawasi kami.

"Kapan kau akan mengumumkannya?" Aku bertanya. Astaga! Bayi lagi!

"Aku pikir setelah makan malam." jawabnya saat Kris duduk di sebelahku yang lain, membuatku terapit oleh pasangan ini, Dia mengambil Sehun dari pelukanku.

"Hai sayang." ia mencium kening bayinya dan Sehun gembira saat melihat ayahnya. "Jadi, apakah dia sudah memberitahumu?" Tanyanya lirih sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengar.

"Ya. Kris , aku sangat bahagia untukmu."

Mata cokelatnya yang lembut menatapku dan aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia telah menunggu begitu lama untuk kebahagiaan ini. Dia layak menerima setiap senyuman, setiap momen indah bersama keluarganya.

"Terima kasih." bisiknya dan mencium kepala Sehun lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu hal ini lagi, sayang." Ujarnya pada Zitao mesra.

Zitao cekikikan. "Silakan saja." Kris mengangguk lalu berdiri sambil menggendong Sehun.

"Semuanya, aku punya kabar." Sehun melihat sekitar dengan bersandar di lengan ayahnya. Semua orang tenang dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepadanya.

Pandanganku menangkap Chanyeol dari seberang ruangan. Ini adalah acara keluarga pertama yang ia datangi, Dan berterima kasih pada Minseok yang telah membujuknya untuk hadir. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia menghadapinya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata padaku, tapi aku dapat melihat ketegangan di sekitar matanya.

Kami seperti satu keluarga yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar jika kalian terbiasa dengan keluarga besar dan aku tahu dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Ibuku sudah mulai menangis, mengantisipasi berita ini. Begitulah dia, seperti biasa.

"Zitao dan aku." Kris menarik tangan Zitao sehingga dia berada di sisinya. "Akan punya bayi lagi."

"Astaga!" Jongdae yang pertama berseru, dan ruangan meledak menjadi ramai, saling pelukan dan sorak-sorai.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kalian pabrik bayi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata berlinang dan ia melompat memeluk Zitao. "Inilah yang terjadi jika kau terus melakukan semua hal kotor."

"Ya, kami ingin punya banyak anak." gumam Zitao sambil tersenyum, matanya bahagia. Kris tertawa pada Kyungsoo dan mencium Zitao sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Ew." Gadis bermata bulat itu cemberut dan mundur.

Saat semua orang terus merayakan kabar baik, aku memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar ruangan untuk mendapatkan udara segar setelah menyesap sedikit Minuman.

Aku mencintai mereka semua, tetapi terlalu banyak yang mereka lakukan sehingga aku mulai merasakan kebisingan dan aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri.

Aku mengambil sweater dari serambi dan pergi keluar ke teras belakang rumah orangtuaku, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan bersandar di pagar melihat ke arah hutan di belakang perumahan.

"Kau butuh Tempat sunyi juga?" 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHANYEOL-**

"Astaga!" Dia melompat kaget dan berbalik melihat ke arahku, tangannya menyilang di dada, matanya yang Cokelat cerah terbelalak. Aku hanya memberi ekspresi datar, berpegangan pagar di sekitar pinggulku, tetap di tempatku dan berseberangan dengannya tapi dapat mendengar dengusan amarah keluar dari dirinya yang bau Alkohol.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu." Aku tersenyum padanya dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Apakah dia akan tersenyum? Merengut? Atau Menegakkan bahunya?

Aku akan senang jika bisa mencoba menghilangkan sifat mudah tersinggungnya pada orang lain.

"Aku hanya perlu satu menit jauh dari kebisingan." Dia menelan ludah dan melihat kembali ke pepohonan. "Kukira kau menikmati Moment kebahagiaan Kris didalam?"

Aku menyeringai dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau memiliki keluarga besar yang menyenangkan dan ramai, tapi itu aktivitas yang terlalu banyak bagiku."

"Kau bahkan terbiasa dengan lima puluh ribu penggemar berteriak-teriak dalam satu ruangan Chanyeol, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ini bisa menjadi terlalu banyak untukmu."

"Itu berbeda. Ini pekerjaanku." _Inilah hidupku._

"Well, banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh keluarga ini. Terutama pada satu waktu." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan kemudian teringat untuk menenangkan diri lalu memalingkan muka.

_Menarik_.

"Minseok ingin aku datang, jadi di sinilah aku." Itu benar, dan aku akan melakukannya lagi. Sekarang Minseok menjadi milik keluarga ini, jadi aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa, untuk menyesuaikan diri dan membuatnya bahagia.

Selain bandku, satu-satunya keluargaku hanya Minseok.

"Kau baik sekali." Dia menyeringai saat mengucapkan kata 'baik' dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa bersikap baik."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan menatap tanganku yang mencengkeram pagar lagi. Dia sudah melihat tanganku berkali-kali, Aku penasaran setelah melihatnya apakah tato membuatnya bergairah atau membuatnya jijik.

Biasanya tidak ada jalan tengah diantara kedua jawaban itu, dan aku tidak peduli dia memilih yang manapun.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga gemetar dan menatap wajahku, matanya sedikit lebih terang dan bibir merah mudanya sedikit terbuka. Jelas dia bergairah...

Aku dapat memahaminya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya, Hingga kurasakan dia tersentak mengantasipasi dan aku tidak bisa menghindar dari luapan reaksi amarah atas reaksinya. Ini adalah bentuk ketakutan setelah Trauma hingga ia membangun Benteng yang tak mudah ditembus, sekalipun aku merobohkannya dengan kekuatanku.

_Siapa yang telah menyakiti dirinya?_

"Tenanglah." Aku menarik beberapa helai dari rambutnya dan menunjukkan padanya sebelum membiarkan jatuh ke tanah.

"Maaf." bisiknya. Kami terdiam sebentar. Aku menarik nafas dan dia mengerti, bahunya sudah rileks.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu bisa bersenang-senang. Maksudku hal apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat suatu kesenangan?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Jawabnya, matanya menyipit.

"Karena aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, dan kita sedang berbagi tempat di teras, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan percakapan." Ya Tuhan, dia begitu dingin.

Apa yang harus dilakukan agar dia bersikap hangat?

"Aku biasanya lari." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Lari?" Kataku.

"Ya, kau tahu, di mana kau memakai sepatu kets dan bergerak cepat ke arah depan?"

_Dia begitu manis ketika dia bersikap sinis_. Dia hebat, suaranya parau, lebih rendah bagi seorang wanita.

Dia tidak melengking sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia pernah berteriak, "Wooot!" Ketika dia mabuk.

Suaranya menakjubkan.

"Aku tahu cara berlari Nona, tapi jenis olahraga lari apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maraton."

Mataku menatap tubuhnya yang kecil, ramping. Dia lebih kurus dari yang biasanya kusukai, tapi dia terlihat kencang. Aku ingat bagaimana lengan yang ramping terasa di tanganku pada waktu itu dan bagaimana mudahnya ia menarik dirinya untuk berdiri.

Dia suka olahraga lari.

Begitu juga aku.

Mungkin kita memiliki kesamaan yang lain juga. Aku ingin tahu jenis musik apa yang ia suka. Aku berharap XXX ada diurutan teratas tangga lagu kesukaannya. Akan kusimpan pertanyaan ini untuk nanti.

"Sudah berapa lama kau lari maraton?" Aku bertanya dan dia bergerak untuk duduk di sampingku di tangga.

"Sejak SMA. Aku lari dilintasan, Tapi aku juga sering mengikuti beberapa acara maraton besar di sini sepanjang tahun."

Aku mengangguk dan bersandar pada siku. "Aku tahu disini banyak acara seperti itu, aku tak sengaja pernah mengikutinya."

"Kau berlari juga?" Matanya lebar dan bahagia, dan aku melihat dinding pertahanannya perlahan-lahan mulai turun.

"Saat aku punya waktu, ya. Aku lebih suka berlari di luar ruangan, seperti perlombaan acara-acara tahunan, tapi ketika kami sedang tur, aku memanfaatkan tempat gym yang ada di hotel."

"Aku juga berlari di luar. Berlari di atas treadmill bukanlah hal yang sama." Dia mengangguk dan aku setengah tersenyum dan aku seakan tak bernapas. Baekhyun cantik, dengan rambut pirang terang dan mata Cokelat yang kecil, tapi ketika dia tersenyum, dia bisa membuat para dewa menangis.

Aku mungkin harus menulis sebuah lagu tentang senyumnya.

"Aku biasanya berlari di pagi hari sebelum isi kota ini terbangun." tambahnya dan aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" Aku bertanya.

"Pusat kota." jawabnya samar-samar.

"Pusat kota di bagian mana?" Tanyaku semakin tak sabar.

"Tentu saja masih di Bagian Seoul" dia menjawab dan merengut padaku. "Kenapa?"

Aku harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum aku berteriak padanya. "Apakah kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau berlari di Seoul di pagi hari? Apa ada yang menemanimu?"

"Ya, aku lari pagi. Dan Sendirian."

Aku menggeleng dan mengusap wajahku, mencoba menekan keinginan untuk melindungi si pemarah kecil ini.

"Itu berbahaya." gumamku.

"Apa Kau akan menjadi pengawalku Tuan Bintang Rock yang terkenal?" Dia bertanya, suaranya berat dengan nada menyindir, dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tertawa. Dia lucu, dan cerdas.

"Sebenarnya, ya... kupikir aku akan melakukannya." Yah, seringai di wajahnya menghilang, dan dia tertegun untuk beberapa saat, mulutnya menganga dan kemudian ditutup, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan, sampai akhirnya dia menarik diri sambil menatapku hati-hati.

"Tentu. Oke, baiklah kalau kau ingin berlari bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak akan memperlambat kecepatanku untukmu, supaya kau tahu. Kau harus mengikutinya."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan mendekatinya.

"Aku biasanya lari pagi jam 06:00, tapi," Dia lupa apa yang sedang dipikirkan saat matanya menatap bibirku yang ditindik. Ya, dia menyukai tato dan logam.

Dan aku suka dia. Sangat.

"Tapi?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Hah?" Dia memandangku, dan kemudian berdeham dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahku ketika aku melihat pipinya memerah. "Tapi karena aku sedang tidak bekerja, kupikir aku akan berlari sekitar jam tujuh. Apa itu terlalu dini untukmu? Kupikir mungkin kau masih tidur sekitar jam segitu."

"Tidak, aku biasa bangun pagi." Aku membelai pipinya, senang karena kali ini ia bersandar kepadaku bukannya menjauh. "Aku akan berada di tempatmu pukul tujuh. SMS aku alamat rumahmu."

"Aku tidak punya nomormu." bisiknya.

"Aku punya nomormu." bisikku. "Aku akan Meng-SMSmu jadi kau punya nomorku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya nomorku?" Matanya kembali menatap bibirku, napas kami tidak teratur.

"Aku bertanya pada Minseok. Waktu itu aku akan meneleponmu untuk memeriksa mobilmu."

"Oh."

Dia menjilat bibirnya dan aku tidak tahan lagi.

_Ya Tuhan maafkan aku._

Aku tangkup leher mulusnya di tanganku, jempolku tertanam kuat di dagunya, dan menggigit sisi mulutnya, menyapu bibir merah muda yang padat dan menggigit sisi lain dan bertanya-tanya apakah bibir vaginanya pink juga.

Dia mendesah dengan erangan rendah saat aku tenggelam ke dalam dirinya, membujuk mulutnya dengan lidahku dan menikmati dirinya. Dia adalah sinar mentari yang seksi dan aku menghisapnya, menikmati setiap tarikan napas, setiap jentikan lidahnya bibirku.

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku, menahan dirinya terhadapku, dan aku melingkarkan lenganku lain di sekitar punggungnya, menariknya erat.

Putingnya mengeras di dadaku dan aku menyeringai saat aku memperlambat ciuman, menggosok hidung pada bibirnya, dan mencium dahinya, masih memeluknya.

Aku merasa seperti Bajingan mencium wanita yang setengah mabuk.

"Tadi itu apa?" Bisiknya. Aku mengerutkan alis. Apa tindakanku tadi kurang jelas jika aku menciumnya? Apa memang semua Wanita yang setengah mabuk seperti ini?

"Jika kau bertanya, itu berarti aku tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

Dia terkekeh, menyandarkan dahinya ke dadaku dan kemudian bersandar untuk melihat ke arahku.

Dia begitu kecil.

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan." Bisikku.

Aku mengangkat bahu, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. Semua laki-laki yang ada di dalam rumah akan menendang pantatku jika mereka melihat aku memeluknya, mencium habis dirinya, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya.

"Kau terlihat enak dicium."

"Kau juga!"

Kami melompat terpisah merasa bersalah saat mendengar suara Minseok di ambang pintu. Dia tersenyum gembira, sama sekali tidak marah ketika menemukanku dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya, dan aku menghembuskan napas lega.

"Makan malam sudah siap," Minseok memberitahu kami.

"Baik, aku kelaparan." Aku mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun, menikmati warna merah pipinya. "Besok, jam tujuh."

"Jam tujuh," gumamnya saat aku berjalan masuk ke dalam, menantikan untuk besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**-BAEKHYUN-**  
>Aku memasang earphone ke telingaku, memutar playlist pada Iphone yang telah kuberi judul "Rock N Roll" dan menyelipkannya ke dalam bra-ku, pin kunci kondominiumku juga tersimpan di sana sehingga tidak akan jatuh melalui belahan dadaku dan aku menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku memakai celana yoga hitam, tank top merah muda dan hoodie merah muda untuk menangkal udara dingin Seoul di musim dingin. Aku sudah melakukan peregangan, dan saatnya untuk berlari untuk menjernihkan pikiran.<p>

Saat aku berlari menuruni tangga, alih-alih menaiku Lift aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku tentang Chanyeol. Aku tahu bahwa omongannya hanya sekedar omongan dan dia tidak akan muncul untuk lari pagi bersamaku seperti janjinya. Tapi dadaku mengejang kembali mengingat kejadian itu, Dengan siapa dia bercanda tadi malam? Aku? Dan atas nama Tuhan, apa alasan dia menciumku seperti itu?

Lebih baik jika aku melupakan semua tentang ciuman itu dan fokus untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Aku berlari melalui lobi gedung dan melambaikan tangan pada Jinki si penjaga pintu, berbelok ke kiri menuju trotoar dan berangkat, terdengar pelan suara berat Adam Levine di telingaku, memintaku untuk memberinya waktu satu malam lagi.

_Tidak masalah, Adam._

Tiba-tiba, ada suatu gerakan di sebelah kanan yang mengejutkanku, jantungku naik ke tenggorokan dan aku menjerit lalu tersandung. Sebuah Tangan yang kuat memegang lengan atasku, menjagaku agar tetap tegak, dan aku menatap ke mata Cokelat yang penuh humor milik seseorang itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Aku terbata-bata dan menarik earbuds dari telingaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menemanimu pagi ini kan?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan muncul." aku menanggapi dan kembali berlari, menyelipkan earbuds di bra-ku. Kulirik dia ikut memperhatikan apa yang aku lakukan dan aku Yakin mulut Kotornya akan berkomentar.

"Sistem penyimpanan yang menarik. Mengalahkan Kantong Doraemon." Benar bukan? Lelaki itu tersenyum, secara terang-terangan menatap payudaraku meski sedikit merasa dilecehkan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa tas saat aku sedang berlari, Chanyeol." Aku mengangkat bahu dan melirik dia dari sudut mataku. Benarkah apa yang kulihat ini? Bagaimana bisa, ia terlihat begitu menarik pada jam tujuh pagi?

Dia terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dibanding tinggiku yang hanya 160 cm, setidaknya 30 senti lebih tinggi. Dia memakai celana pendek basket, sepatu kets dan t-shirt berlengan panjang warna hitam dengan bagian dalam memakai t-shirt merah berlengan pendek. Aku sedikit kecewa karena hanya tato di tangannya yang terlihat.

Aku ingin menelusuri tato itu, dengan jari-jari dan lidahku.

_Cukup!_

Kami berlari dalam diam selama sekitar empat blok dari Apartemenku lalu menuju Taman yang letaknya Lumayan.

"Apa kau ingin tahu seberapa jauh aku akan berlari?" Aku bertanya padanya, senang bahwa aku hampir tidak terengah-engah.

"Lakukan saja aku akan mengikutimu, Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. Dia juga nyaris tak terengah-engah.

Sialan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku akan berlari sejauh yang kau mau."

"Oke." Aku menyeringai sambil melangkah, tubuhku terasa hangat dan siap untuk pergi. Dia dengan mudah mengimbangi kecepatanku. Aku tidak akan mengakui kepadanya untuk saat ini, tapi rasanya memang menyenangkan memiliki seseorang di sampingku ketika sedang lari pagi. Tak ada yang pernah tertarik untuk berlari denganku sebelumnya. Itu membuatku merasa lebih aman, meskipun kami tidak bicara, hanya bernapas dan berlari beriringan.

"Kau bisa pasang earplug kembali jika itu yang kau inginkan." Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Sistem keras kepala dalam diriku mulai nampak di Tujuh pagi ini. Dia tersenyum cerah melalui mulutnya yang tersengal pernapasannya sendiri, namun Aku hanya melambai ke arahnya dan terus berlari. Aku sedikit suka mendengarkan cara dia bernapas.

"Apa yang kau dengarkan?"

"Lagu Maroon5." Aku tersenyum padanya. Ada apa dengan orang ini sehingga membuatku merasa begitu nyaman?

"Penggemar Maroon5?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya."

"Siapa band favoritmu?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum penasaran.

_Tentu saja XXX. _pekikku girang dalam hati.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya. Sebaliknya aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan mencoba memikirkan band lain. Sialan, terasa sulit ketika dia begitu dekat, aku bisa mencium baunya.

Bau tubuhnya fantastis.

"Aku suka semua jenis musik. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Aku juga." Aku mendengar senyum dalam suaranya. "Kau benar, berlari pada pagi hari adalah hal yang sangat bagus."

"Aku tahu. Itu menyenangkan, bahkan aku tidak peduli meskipun sedang hujan. Apa kau siap untuk Berlari yang lebih cepat lagi?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku hanya mengikutimu?"

Aku menambah kecepatan sekali lagi, dan kami sekarang berlari lebih cepat. Napasku mulai cepat dan sulit untuk bicara, dan aku bisa mendengar hal yang sama darinya, jadi kami terdiam dan hanya menikmati berlari, bunyi derap langkah secara konstan dari kaki kami yang menghentak trotoar terdengar sempurna. Aku tidak peduli gerimis ringan mulai turun, dan pipi bahkan ujung hidungku terasa dingin. Aku menyeka hidungku dengan hoodie dan terus berlari.  
>Sudah tiga mil, aku mulai melambat, merasa terbakar dibagian pahaku.<p>

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya.

Mengapa dia begitu baik?

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu karena kupikir mungkin kau akan merasa lelah, Jadi aku berhenti." Aku berbohong. Aku akan mati sebelum aku menceritakan bahwa pahaku terasa terbakar.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja" ia mengerutkan kening. Sial pria ini.

"Oke." Aku mengangkat bahu seolah olah aku baik-baik saja dan mengambil langkah lagi. Paha dan betisku menjerit protes, tapi aku menjaga wajahku tetap polos dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada pernapasan dan suara kaki kami.

Jika dia bisa melakukannya, aku juga bisa. Aku akan berlari dua mil lagi. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Atau dia akan merendahkanku.

Akhirnya, aku bernapas sambil mendesah lega ketika aku mulai melambat. Kakiku terasa sedikit elastis. Aku terbiasa berlari setiap pagi, tapi aku belum terlatih untuk maraton dalam waktu yang lama.

Tubuhku memperlihatkan kurangnya latihan.

Chanyeol memperlambat kecepatan larinya kearahku, dan membawaku ke sebuah taman dengan meja-meja piknik. Ia menuntunku ke meja terdekat.

"Duduklah di atas meja." ia memerintah, dengan suaranya yang keras.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan mengerutkan kening kearahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku Naif.

"Lakukan saja... Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Dia langsung menarik kaki kananku, jempol dan jari-jarinya mulai bekerja pada otot pahaku dan aku hampir tidak tahan untuk mengerang karena kesenangan.

Ya Tuhan dia memiliki tangan yang besar.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau jelas berlari lebih jauh dari biasanya. Kakimu gemetar."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengatur rahangku dan mencoba untuk menarik diri dari genggamannya, tapi dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menahan tangannya di pinggulku, wajahnya beberapa inci dariku dan sangat marah.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Sunshine. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu berlari sampai kakimu seperti ini lagi. Suatu hari kakimu hanya akan gemetar seperti ini jika Kau mengangkangiku." Ya Tuhan Mulut kotornya selalu membuatku bergairah. Dia tersenyum aneh.  
>Entah ada apa dengan wajahku yang jelas, mungkin Mulutku ternganga dan mataku melebar. Dia menatap Lurus ke arahku mebuatku berdebar dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kakiku, memanjakan dan memijatnya.<p>

Kapan terakhir seseorang merawatku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat.

_Jika kau mengangkangiku..._  
>Oh, Sial.<p>

Itu terdengar menggoda, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Dia menggosok kakiku yang lain, dan aku mulai merasa lebih baik, aku menarik kakiku darinya dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya. Ini terlalu mudah untuk menyukai pria ini, menyerah pada sentuhan dan kebaikannya.

Dia akan segera menjadi keluargaku juga karena Luhan dan Minseok akan segera Menikah.

Kami masih bersama, kembali ke kondominium milikku. Kami berlari memotong arah, agar tak perlu berjalan jauh. Ketika kami melewati café favoritku, Chanyeol mencengkeram sikuku, menarikku untuk berhenti dan aku tidak dapat bergeming saat aku menarik diri.

Matanya terlihat memanas saat ia merengut ke arahku. Aku berdeham. Dia menatapku, sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia hanya mendesah.

"Ayo sarapan." Ia menunjuk ke kafe dan rasa kesalnya hilang. Aku tidak harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Tetapi memikirkan pulang ke rumah tidak ada pekerjaan dan benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa direncanakan untuk hari ini membuatku tidak bergairah.

"Oke."

Ia menuntun aku ke gerai dan kami duduk berseberangan satu sama lain.

"Kopi?" Pelayan bertanya sambil mendekati meja.

"Ya" Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Pelayan itu bergilir menatapku, meminta persetujuan pesanan yang sama dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Tidak, terima kasih." bisikku dan mengambil menu. "Jus jeruk saja."

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Tidak minum kopi?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah pelayan meninggalkan kami.

"Iya. Aku Tidak suka." Aku mengerutkan hidungku dengan kesal dan membaca menu, seolah-olah aku belum tahu apa yang kuinginkan. "Aku benci kopi."

"Kau menyadari bahwa kau tinggal di Kota Besar, kan?" Dia terkekeh dan menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Kupikir menikmati kopi adalah Wajib."

"Jangan bahas Minuman Hitam itu. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Aku menyukai kota ini tapi tidak dengan yang satu itu." Aku menutup menu dan duduk kembali di kursi dan tidak dapat menghindari lagi untuk memandangnya.

Tubuhku protes dua kali. Hal ini tidak pantas terlihat olehnya. Rambutnya basah, tapi Rambut cokelatnya Tetap mempesona, jadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat santai dengan pakaian olahraga, tangannya yang bertato memegang mug seperti Pria biasa lain, Seolah mudah untuk melupakan bahwa dia seorang selebriti.

Dia hanya seorang pria.

Pelayan datang membawa jusku dan mengambil pesanan kami lalu pergi.

"Jadi." Dia bersandar ke belakang dengan sikunya di bagian belakang stan, dia akan memulai berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Aku bertanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak bekerja?"

"Semalam kau bilang bahwa kau tidak bekerja lagi. Kenapa?" Matanya menyipit, dan dia menatapku dengan seksama.

Tidak ada kebohongan.

"Aku dipecat." jawabku dan menyesap jus, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman pada kata terakhir.

Dipecat.

Alisnya naik ke garis rambut karena kaget. "Kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menatap ke bawah pada jusku. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadanya.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih tanganku ke dalam genggamannya dan secara refleks aku tersentak kaget ketika disentuh.

Apa yang salah denganku?

"Kenapa kau tersentak setiap kali aku menyentuhmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bisikku dan menunduk.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya tidak menyisakan ruang untuk argumen, jadi aku melihat ke mata Cokelat tajamnya yang sedang marah. "Katakan padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi hanya beberapa."

"Oke, lanjutkan." Dia terus memegang tanganku dan menggosok ibu jarinya di atas punggung tanganku.

Ya Tuhan, ini terasa nyaman.

Dia tersenyum menenangkan, tapi tidak melepaskan tanganku.

_Di mana makanan kami Ya Tuhan? _

Bukan karena aku lapar, tapi aku benar-benar ingin memiliki tanganku kembali. Dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas buku-buku jariku lagi, mengirimkan sensasi geli. Aku menarik tanganku dan menjauh dari meja, mengambil jus. Tanganku kedinginan bukan karena jus dingin tapi karena kehilangan kontak dengannya.

Dia tersenyum lembut, dan aku mendapati diriku kembali tersenyum.

"Kau cantik ketika kau tersenyum, Baekki." 

"Baekki?" Alisku terangkat sedikit.

"Oh? Kris sering memanggilmu begitu kan?"

"Cukup Orang aneh itu saja. Jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu. Terlalu kekanakan."

"Tapi wajahmu memang terlihat seperti anak-anak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh! Maaf, maksudku Kau terlihat Awet Muda."

"Um, baiklah terima kasih."

"Jadi... Ceritakan tentang pekerjaanmu." Lag-lagi ia menuntut dan duduk kembali ketika makanan kami datang. Kenapa dia gigih sekali ingin tahu?

Aku bersedekap dan memundurkan punggungku beberapa lama, lalu kembali kedepan lagi. "Aku sudah menjadi seorang editor di Majalah _Seoul Word_ selama delapan tahun." Ujarku sambil menaburkan lada pada telur dadar milikku sebelum menggigitnya.

"Lumayan lama."

"Ya, karena aku menyukai pekerjaan semacam itu. Aku pandai dalam hal itu."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekitar setahun yang lalu, bosku memintaku untuk menulis kisah Kris. Dia pikir karena Kris adalah saudaraku, aku harus bisa mendapatkan berita eksklusif tentangnya, pasangan barunya, lalu menyebarkannya di majalah."

"Tapi kau bilang kau editor dan bukan reporter." Chanyeol menyela sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Eum tentu Tidak, tapi dia tetap memaksa ingin aku membuat pengecualian, karena dia tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melakukannya juga." Aku meletakan garpu ke piring dan menyesap jus. "Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukannya." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku teringat wajah marah dari bosku ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berkata tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kris adalah pribadi yang gigih dan tidak menaruh minat pada Gosip apapun. Aku tidak akan menempatkan berita tentang dia di majalahku. Selain itu ini penghinaan bagiku dengan memintaku menulis artikel tentang keluargaku, kupikir mungkin aku bisa menggantinya dengan berita yang lain tapi dia marah ketika aku mengatakan tidak." Aku cemberut dan kesal.

"Oke, lalu?" Dia bertanya sambil makan pancake-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau makan pancake dan tetap ramping?" Aku bertanya tanpa berpikir.

Dia tersenyum, tindikannya menangkap mataku. "Genetik."

"Bajingan Beruntung huh?" gumamku, terdengar dia tertawa geli dan aku hanya terdiam.

Ya Tuhan, dia menakjubkan ketika tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun juga meski dibentak, aku masih bisa bertahan. Tapi..." lanjutku, sadar diriku gemetar aku berhenti lagi. "Minggu lalu Bos ku menyerangku dengan kata-kata kotor karena aku tidak memberitahu dia sebelumnya bahwa aku juga mempunyai hubungan saudara dengan Luhan si Artis Brengsek itu."

"Bosmu lebih Brengsek." Chanyeol berbisik.

"Setuju..." Kami tertawa sebentar. "Kali ini Dia ingin aku menggunakan pengaruh hubunganku lagi, memberikan berita eksklusif untuk majalah, tapi aku menolaknya lagi." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong piringku, terlalu marah untuk makan. "Kau tahu Chanyeol, mereka adalah keluargaku Aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan mereka untuk memajukan karirku. Tidak akan."

"Aku paham. Lalu, Apa yang dia lakukan padamu setelah itu?" Dia bertanya pelan. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat cangkir kopinya dengan kemarahannya.

"Dia berteriak, menyebutku seorang banci –Pengecut-." Aku menyeringai ketika Chanyeol meraih tanganku lagi. "Saat itu mungkin dia tidak mengerti, jadi aku berkata '_Tidak, Youngmin, aku punya vagina. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak tahu bedanya antara Banci dan bukan'..."_

Chanyeol terbahak

"Bagus." Chanyeol lanjut terkekeh. "Aku yakin sekarang dia sudah tahu bedanya."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah terpengaruh. Dia sungguh Dungu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol tertawa semakin Lebar. Aku tersenyum lalu menghela napas dan tanpa sadar menelusuri huruf pada jari Chanyeol. "Dia mengatakan bahwa aku bukan tim yang baik dan jika aku tidak bersedia memberikan hal lebih untuk Pemasukan uang majalah, maka aku tidak berhak berada di perusahaan itu lagi." Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan rahangnya mengetat lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir, menelusuri tinta di tangannya. "Mungkin dia benar." bisikku. "Aku mencintai pekerjaan bodoh itu."

"Apa kata keluargamu?"

Tatapanku tersentak padanya dan perutku melilit menyakitkan. "Mereka tidak tahu. Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa."

"Kenapa?" Dia mengernyit.

"Karena, mereka tidak boleh khawatir tentangku, dan aku tidak ingin mereka merasa berkewajiban untuk membantuku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar. Aku memiliki tawaran pekerjaan di kota-kota lain, tapi aku tidak ingin pindah jauh dari keluargaku. Terdengar Bodoh, ya?"

Dia menaruh tangannya di atas tanganku dan mencengkeram erat. "Tidak bodoh, terdengar masuk akal karena Ini adalah rumahmu, kampung halamanmu. Aku pun merindukan tempat ini setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Kenapa kau pulang kesini? Maksudku, Bandmu bermarkas di Jeju kan?" Aku bertanya, menikmati dirinya seperti ini. Sialan, Dia begitu mudah diajak bicara. Mungkin terlalu mudah. Mungkin aku tidak harus begitu banyak bicara ketika dengannya, dan alasan lainnya adalah aku tidak bisa bicara dengan keluargaku tentang hal ini.

Mereka akan panik setengah mati.

"Aku merindukan Minseok. Dan Juga lelah setelah berada di jalan selama bertahun-tahun. Aku butuh istirahat."

"Berapa lama kau Tur?" Aku bertanya dan menyeruput jusku.

Dia tertawa penuh humor. "Kami sudah melakukan tur lebih dari lima tahun tanpa henti. Tiga tur terakhir berlangsung selama tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun perjalanan?"

"Ya."

"Tidak heran kau lelah."

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, matanya tiba-tiba terlihat lelah. Sangat lelah. Tapi dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa sarapannya dan mengajakku beranjak.

"Kau siap?" Dia bertanya.

_Tidak yakin._

"Tentu." Dia menarikku keluar dari stan, membayar cek dan membimbingku berjalan ke trotoar dan menuju rumah.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Dia bertanya dengan santai saat kita berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah ramai. Kota ini bangun.

"Lebih baik, terima kasih."

"Tapi Aku bersungguh-sungguh, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

"Akan kuingat tapi Aku akan tetap melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan." balasku.

"Wanita keras kepala." gumamnya dan melotot ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Oh? aku belum pernah mendengar yang satu itu sebelumnya. Orang-orang biasanya memanggilku 'Hebat'." Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya.

"Sok pintar." Komentarnya.

Kami mendekati pintu depan kondominiumku.

Ini bisa terasa aneh.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, lengannya membungkus dengan kuat di sekelilingku dan menarikku ke dalam dadanya dan mengayunku maju mundur untuk sesaat. Aku merasakan dia mencium kepalaku dan mengerutkan kening.

_Apa sebenarnya ini?_

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi." bisiknya dan menarik diri, mata Cokelatnya yang lembut dan senyum di bibirnya. Apa ini artinya dia akan sering-sering menemaniku lari pagi?

"Apa kau yakin tidak memiliki band favorit?" Tiba-tiba dia bertanya penuh harap sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. "Yeah..._RHCP _cukup bagus." Jawabku Asal.

"Tapi ini Seoul, Bukan California Sweatheart."

"Siapa suruh kau menanyakannya."

"Oh. Kau membunuhku." Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada seolah-olah tersakiti. Konyol.

Kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Pulanglah." kataku sambil tersenyum saat membuka pintu lobi dan melihat dia kembali saat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia mengedipkan mata dan melambaikan tangan saat ia berlalu.

_Aku dalam masalah besar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. WARNING NC!

**-CHANYEOL-**

"Apa rencana akhir pekanmu?" Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil berlari dengannya. Ini hari Jumat, dan kami sudah terbiasa berlari setiap pagi selama seminggu ini. Hari Senin adalah awal Irama kami. Kami lari pagi, sarapan, aku mengantarnya pulang dan pergi. Begitu seterusnya. Tapi...

Ya Tuhan, selama seminggu ini aku ingin menciumnya lagi.

Tapi kupikir dia lebih membutuhkanku sebagai teman dibanding Pria (Pacar), dan terkutuk jika aku tidak menyukainya. Ketika dia lupa untuk menjaga dinding yang dibangun disekelilingnya dan sedikit mengendur terhadapku, dia adalah wanita menyenangkan dan lucu saat diajak untuk bicara.

Dan pastinya tidak terlalu sulit untuk bisa melihat ia berlari dengan memakai celana yoga dan tank top. Dia memiliki tubuh ramping yang kuat.

Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kakinya melilit pinggangku.

_Cukup Chanyeol!_

"Setiap hari adalah akhir pekan bagi pengangguran sepertiku, Chanyeol."dia menjawab datar, membawaku keluar dari lamunanku. "Tapi aku akan bertemu dengan Zitao dan Kyungsoo besok sore untuk minum kopi."

"Aku tidak lupa jika kau tidak minum Kopi."

Dia tertawa, mata Cokelatnya yang sipit bersinar dan dia mengerutkan hidungnya yang indah ke arahku. "Kau jelas tidak mengerti tujuan para gadis pergi minum kopi, ya?"

"Jelaskan padaku." Sekarang napas kami berdua mulai terasa berat. Pada saat hari Senin kemarin aku merasa yakin bahwa kegiatan ini tidak akan memberiku tantangan, tapi Baekhyun adalah seorang pelari yang kuat. Aku hampir kewalahan.

"Kami akan bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi, membeli minuman, dan bergosip selama beberapa jam."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sesungguhnya tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara serak seksinya.

"Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu. Ini urusan para gadis."

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Janji." aku menyilangkan tangan di dadaku dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Tidak." dia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu gosip tentangku." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan menyeringai padanya.

"Gosip apa?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak akan kuceritakan. Ini urusan para lelaki"

"Baik." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melirik dari sudut matanya, mencoba menahan senyum. Akhirnya, dia tertawa dan mendorong bahuku. "Perlu Kau tahu, Kau tidak punya gosip, dasar brengsek."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, kakiku tersandung trotoar saat ia mendorongku dan aku merasa diriku terhuyung ke depan, jatuh ke trotoar dengan wajah lebih dulu.

"Sial!"

Lututku terluka dan aku berguling sebelum kembali berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan atasku dengan kuat dengan tangannya yang kecil, matanya melebar dan khawatir, memeriksa wajahku, dan terengah-engah.

Sial, dia cantik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa." Matanya menelusuri memeriksa tubuhku dan dia tersentak ketika dia melihat lututku.

"Kau berdarah."

"Ini hanya lecet, Sunshine."

"Kau berdarah." dia mengulanginya dan berjongkok di depanku, memeriksa luka lecet kecil disana. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada luka sampai dia yang memberitahukan hal itu.

"Ini tidak sakit. Ayo, kita lanjutkan berlari."

"Tidak, aku akan membalut lukamu. Aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendorongmu terlalu keras." dia berdiri dan matanya menatapku lagi, mengerutkan alis dan cemberut.

Aku tertawa dan menelusuri garis kerutnya dengan ibu jariku, mengabaikan dirinya yang gemetar. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau berdarah... Ayo, kau bisa berjalan kan?" Dia meraih tanganku dan ternyata kami kembali menuju ke apartemennya, berjalan dengan cepat.

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi lebih menggemaskan?

Kami sampai ke gedung apartemennya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini, dia mengajakku masuk, dia melambaikan tangan ke penjaga pintu dan menarikku masuk ke lift.

"Bangunan ini bagus" aku berkomentar, menatap wajahnya.

Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandang wajahnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

Tiba-tiba dia mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam bra-nya, dan menarik kunci dari bra khusus olah raga yang ia pakai.

"Aku suka dengan sistem penyimpananmu." Dan aku ingin meraba disekitarnya. Kau memang Brengsek Chanyeol!

Baekhyun menyeringai dan membawaku masuk ke apartemennya.

Aku tidak siap untuk masuk ke apartemen miliknya. Akan ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan jika aku dipaksa. Aku tersenyum licik.

Mataku merefleksikan ketika Ruangannya terbuka dan besar. Begitu terang. Ada jendela besar, yang menawarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam.

Aku menyeringai pada diriku sendiri. Sangat tepat.

Bukannya tampak modern, rapi dan dingin seperti yang kuperkirakan, aku mendapati furniture yang besar dan menarik berwarna merah dan biru, tanaman dan bunga, majalah fashion ada di meja kopi, laptop tergeletak di sofa. Ada perapian di sudut ruangan dan tirai putih tipis di jendela. Sebuah piano didirong menempel dinding.

Dia bisa memainkannya?

"Ayo masuk. Kita akan masuk ke kamar mandi utama, di situlah aku menyimpan kotak P3K." dia tersenyum dan melempar kuncinya ke dalam mangkuk di dekat pintu.

"Tempat tinggal yang bagus."

Senyumnya lebar dan menarik seperti rumahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau sendiri yang mendekorasinya?" Ini terlihat sangat feminin dan manis.

Seperti dia.

"Ya, aku yang mendekorasinya." Dia tertawa dan mengajaku berkeliling dengannya. Dia mengandeng tanganku dan membawaku melalui lorong masuk kamar tidurnya, penuh dengan bantal lembut dan selimut berbulu dan semua bernuansa merah, abu-abu dan putih.

Kamar mandinya sama. Lembut dan cantik, tidak menjijikkan. Sangat nyaman.

"Duduklah di sisi bak mandi dan aku akan mengambil obat-obatan." Dia membelakangiku, membuka ritsleting dan melepas hoodie merah mudanya, sehingga yang tertinggal hanya tank top dan celana yoga.

Tanganku mengepal di samping pinggulku. Sial, aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya, menangkup pantatnya di tanganku, mendorong wajahku di antara kedua kakinya. Aku terkseiap begitu Dia berbalik padaku dengan membawa obat-obatan.

"Oke, ini akan sedikit perih. Tahan ya..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku sambil berjongkok di depanku, hanya beberapa inci dariku. Bukan dia yang terluka tapi dia yang merasa kesakitan dengan ringisannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak sakit. rahnya sudah berhenti, kau lihat?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terinfeksi. Aku akan membersihkannya." dia mulai menggosok kain lembut dan air hangat, membersihkan darah yang sudah mulai mengering di tulang keringku. Kepala dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah membungkuk di atasku, berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

Dan kejantananku menggeliat setiap kali jari lentiknya memberikan sentuhan, menakjubkan.

Dia mencengkeram kuat betisku dengan satu tangan untuk menahanku, dan aku tersentak, membayangkan dia mencengkeram kejantananku dengan cara yang sama.

"Apa ini menyakitimu?" dia mundur merasakan keteganganku, matanya lebar dan melirik ke arahku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak, maaf Aku hanya kaget." Dia tersenyum maklum sebelum kembali ke tugasnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu dibalut atau apa pun."

"Ya, kurasa begitu." bisikku dan tertawa. "Lihat? Ini bukan masalah besar kan?"

"Maaf, aku sudah mendorongmu tadi." dia bergumam.

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini, percayalah." Dia meletakkan kain di sampingnya, dan aku mengambil tangannya sebelum dia bisa berdiri dan menjauh. Aku suka melihatnya sedekat ini.

Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kenapa kau tersentak setiap kali aku menyentuhmu?" bisikku sambil mengangkat dagunya sehingga bisa menatap matanya. Ia mengernyit dan cahaya merah muda mewarnai pipinya. Aku menelusuri jemariku di wajahnya dan menelusuri bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jariku. "Katakan padaku. Karena Aku sangat senang menyentuhmu."

Dia menelan ludah lalu mengernyit. "Mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku sendirian, Chanyeol. Kecuali ketika aku berkumpul dengan keluargaku, itu pun tidak sering, dan aku tidak sering disentuh." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melihat ke bawah. "Aku bukan orang gampangan."

"Oke." Ya Tuhan, dia telah membuat hatiku hancur dan aku ingin merengkuh dan menjaganya dalam pelukanku sepanjang waktu.

Dan ini tidak mudah dilakukan dengannya. Wanita ini keras kepala.

"Aku yakin kau suka menyentuh seseorang sepanjang waktu" dia menyeringai.

"Kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku. Kami masih saling menatap dan menjaga jarak. Aku tidak ingin bergerak.

"Penggemarmu dan para groupies (penggemar fanatik yag terdiri dari perempuan muda). Orang-orang yang ingin menginginkanmu. Mereka rela melakukan apa saja untuk kau sentuh."

"Groupies ku banyak, dan ya, ada sedikit yang meraba-raba." aku menyeringai. "Tapi Aku tidak pernah memberikan perhatian pada groupies dalam waktu yang lama. Aku akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, tidak ada yang special."

Matanya yang lebar menatapku lagi. Apakah dia pikir aku bercinta dan meninggalkan begitu setiap wanita yang datang kepadaku?

Oke, aku dulu begitu, ketika aku masih sangat muda.

"Benarkah?"

Aku menelusuri lagi jemariku di pipinya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku membiarkan para kru band-ku saja yang melakukannya."

"Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Pantas Mereka tidak mengeluh." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku setuju. "Kau wangi," bisikku. Manis, aromanya jelas ada di sekitarku. Dia berbau seperti vanila dengan sedikit lemon.

Sunshine.

Napasnya tercekat, matanya tertuju pada bibirku dan aku tahu aku hampir mati.

"Aku akan menciummu, Baekhyun." bisikku. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-BAEKHYUN-**

_"Terima kasih Tuhan,"_ bisikku, menatap bibirnya yang ditindik. Dia sudah terbiasa menyentuh tanganku sepanjang minggu, membelai, memeluk, tapi dia belum menciumku sejak di teras rumah orangtuaku hari minggu kemarin.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku sangat mendambakan ciumannya.

Dia menyeringai, matanya terlihat senang dan bergairah, menjalankan jemari tangannya di kedua pipiku dan mendongakkan kepalaku kembali.

Aku menahan tanganku di bak mandi saat ia membungkukkan badannya dengan jelas, bibirnya menyapu lembut di bibirku. Dia menggigit sudut mulutku, dan kemudian tangannya mencengkeram kuncir ekor kudaku untuk menahan kepalaku tetap miring ke belakang, tangan satunya membungkus di sekitar leher dan pipiku. Dia menciumku seperti ciuman yang belum pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya.

Seperti dia tidak akan merasa cukup denganku.

Aku membungkus lenganku di lehernya, bergerak, berlutut, dan bersandar didepan dadanya. Aku yakin seseorang telah merubah suhu udara di apartemenku. Secara harfiah, aku merasa panas dan terganggu.

Dia menjalankan tangannya dari rambutku, turun ke punggungku, dan menangkup pantatku dengan tangannya.

Dia mundur, terengah-engah, matanya bersinar penuh nafsu. "Apa kau dimiliki seseorang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya lagi, tapi dia menarik diri, wajahnya masih begitu serius.

"Siapa pun?"

"Daehyun... tapi sudah tidak lagi."

"Siapa Daehyun?"

"Mantan." Mengapa kami harus membicarakan ini?

"Berapa lama?" dia bertanya, matanya menyipit, mengawasiku.

"Beberapa bulan saja." aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku dan mengerutkan kening kepadanya. "Ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak ingin berada di wilayah orang lain, dan aku tidak berbagi."

Wow.

"Aku lajang." aku mengerutkan kening lagi. "Tapi kita tidak 'akan'..."

Sial! Apa dia berpikir kami ada dalam masa seperti itu?

"Oh, Aku pikir kita akan 'begitu'." ia menyela, tatapannya menantangku. Dia mencengkeram pantatku lebih keras dan berdiri, dengan mudah menarikku berdiri. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." bisiknya.

Aku mencoba untuk menarik diri tapi dia cemberut dan mengencangkan cengkeramannya. Aku mengulanginya dengan kuat.

Dia mendesah dan melangkah mundur kembali. Wajahnya muram, karena Kutolak. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping terbungkus dalam t-shirt warna hitam dan celana pendek, bahkan sedikit lebih pendek.

Aku menggigit bibir mengumpulkan keyakinan, dalam hitungan 4 menit kemudian aku tersenyum padanya, dia mendapatkan sinyalnya lalu dia melepas tank top dan bra miliku dan melemparkannya ke lantai dengan tergesa.

"Aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana." Ujarku jenaka.

Aku mendengar dengan jelas tarikan napasnya, tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya, melepas celana yoga dan celana dalamku dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Dia membeku di tempat, matanya melebar bergairah dan mulutnya ternganga, seakan ingin menelanku. Tangannya mengepal buka tutup, seperti dia ingin menyentuhku, tetapi berusaha untuk menahan dirinya kembali.

"Perutmu ditindik?" bisiknya seakan berbicara sendiri dan aku tertawa.

"Ya." aku melihat ke bawah pada berlian yang tergantung di pusarku dan aku tersenyum. "Itu salah satu pemberontakanku ketika aku masih di SMA. Lagu _Cryin'_ dari _Aerosmith _sangat terkenal saat itu dan sebagian besar para gadis ingin memiliki pusar yang ditindik."

"Ini benar-benar seksi."

"Begitupun denganmu, maka Telanjanglah" aku melangkah ke arahnya, tapi ia mengangkat tangannya, matanya terpaku pada tubuhku.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mengundang banyak pria ke rumahku. Pastinya tidak mengundang banyak pria untuk telanjang. Aku serius."

Dia menatap wajahku beberapa saat dan bukannya melepas pakaiannya seperti yang aku mau,tetapi ia bergegas menarikku, lalu mendudukanku di wastafel dan menciumku habis-habisan.

Pria ini hebat dalam berciuman.

Aku menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya dengan lembut, membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau suka melakukan dengan kasar, Sunshine?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Ya, aku suka hal itu."

"Baik, kau akan menerimanya segera. Dan kau akan mendapatkan yang lembut juga." Dia menjilati telingaku dengan lidahnya, mengirimkan getaran ke tulang belakangku.

"Cara kasar juga boleh."

Dia menggigit telingaku, keras, membuatku tersentak, kemudian dia menenangkan dengan lidahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan dengan keras lalu lembut, secara bergantian." Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan memandangiku, hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

_Oh Tuhan!_

"Dan aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai kakimu gemetar dan tidak ingat siapa dirimu."

Tangannya yang besar mengangkat tanganku dan kemudian menangkup payudaraku dengan lembut, ibu jarinya menarik putingku, membuat mereka mengeras dari biasanya, dan aku tidak berpikir hal ini bisa terjadi. Ini luar biasa. Tangannya hangat membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

Dia menelusuri garis yang menuju kewanitaanku, dan aku menggeliat resah. Aku membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Aku memasukan tanganku ke bawah kaosnya dan menemukan kulit hangat dan ototnya yang lembut.

"Aku Ingin melihatmu telanjang." bisikku dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, di samping tindikannya.

Dia melangkah mundur dan mengangkat lengan di atas kepalanya, menarik keluar kaosnya dengan cara yang jantan. Dia melepas celana olahraga pendeknya, melepas sepatu, dan itulah dia.

Benar-benar telanjang.

Dia kembali berdiri di antara lututku, ereksinya yang keras menekanku lagi sambil menciumku lebih banyak lagi. Aku merasa aku belum pernah dicium sebanyak ini sepanjang hidupku.

Aku menyukainya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau cantik." bisiknya. Aku menengadah dan menemukan dia menatap punggungku di cermin dan tersenyum.

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Aku seorang pria."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak cantik." dia memberiku sorotan menggoda lalu membungkuk untuk mengisap putingku.

"Kau menarik." jawabku terengah-engah dan membelitkan jemariku di rambutnya. "Kau tahu, aku punya tempat tidur."

"Ide yang bagus."

Sebelum aku bisa melompat dari wastafel, dia mengangkatku dengan mudah dan membawaku ke tempat tidur, menarik seprai dan naik ke tempat tidur sambil menggendongku di depan, lengan dan kakiku melilit tubuhnya.

Dia menurunkanku dan memilin putingku lagi, tangannya meraba ke seluruh tubuhku, lenganku... _di mana-mana._

Tiba-tiba ia membalik tubuhku.

"Astaga." gumamku dan mencoba mengangkat pantatku lebih tinggi, tapi ia malah tertawa dan mendorongku kembali ke bawah.

"Belum, Sayang, aku masih menikmatimu."

"Lakukan saja. Aku siap." aku menggeliat di bawahnya, siap untuk merasakan dia di dalam diriku, tapi dia menyelimutiku dengan tubuh rampingnya, mencium bahuku, dan menggigit telingaku.

"Rileks."

"Bercintalah denganku, Chanyeol."

Dia membalikan tubuhku lagi seperti semula, wajahnya serius. "Tidak. Aku tidak _hanya sekedar bercinta denganmu._"

"Baik." aku mencoba untuk berguling ke samping, tapi ia menahanku.

"Aku akan menikmati dirimu lebih dulu." dia menciumku keras, menuntut, kasar, melepas ikatan rambutku dan jemarinya masuk kedalamnya saat ia bercinta dengan mulutku. Aku tidak bisa menolak tetapi menjalankan kedua tanganku meraba lengannya, bahunya, menikmati kulit halusnya, meskipun terdapat warna tinta yang menutupinya.

"Nikmati, Baek" bisiknya dan menciumku lembut, benar-benar berbeda dari ciuman sebelumnya, mengirimkan gelombang yang berputar-putar.

Aku hanya berpikir aku akan membuat dia keluar dari tempatku setelah ini, ia telah merubah pikiranku. Dan ini artinya bahaya.

Dia mencium payudaraku, menggigit dan mengisapnya kemudian bergerak ke bawah ke pusarku.

"Aku sangat menyukai ini." gumamnya dan mencium tindikku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." aku tersenyum padanya. Dia kembali menyeringai, menciumnya lagi dan kemudian bergerak ke bawah. Lebih bawah. Sampai nasfasnya yag panas mengenai pusatku.

"Merah muda." bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Milikmu berwarna merah muda. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, Aku bertanya-tanya apakah warnanya sama dengan bibirmu, merah muda."

"Apa?" aku mengangkat setengah badanku dengan siku dan menatap ke arahnya, mulutku ternganga.

"Ini." dia meyakinkanku dan mencium dengan hidungnya, dan kemudian memisahkan ke dua pahaku, membuka lebih lebar untuknya, aku melihatnya menjilati dari lipatanku ke klitoris dengan jilatan yang panjang.

"Oh Tuhan," aku mengerang dan berbaring, menutupi wajah dengan lenganku. Oral seks selalu membuatku merasa gugup.

Ini terlalu intim.

Tapi aku tidak ingin dia berhenti. Dia terlalu hebat.

Dia menarik labiaku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap dengan lembut, meletakkan tangannya di bawah pantatku untuk mengangkat sedikit panggulku ke atas, dan menusukan lidahnya ke dalam diriku.

Aku berteriak dan mencengkeram sprei, menggeliat melawan wajahnya. Dia bergerak dengan lembut lalu menutup mulutnya dan menggosokkan tindikan bibirnya ke kewanitaanku dan klitoris, bergerak melingkar, menariknya, lalu mengisap intiku ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap lagi.

Dengan keras.

Aku melingkarkan kakiku di punggungnya secara terpisah, mendorong panggulku, dan memintanya untuk tidak berhenti.

Sialan, tindikannya seakan membunuhku.

Dia melepaskan klitorisku dan menciumnya dengan lembut, dan aku menurunkan panggulku, Dia mencium dan menggosok milikku dengan jemarinya dengan cara yang lembut, dia bergumam, tapi aku tidak bisa memahami kata-katanya.

Akhirnya, ia kembali berada di atas tubuhku, memberikan ciuman dengan segera, dan memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku. Dia mendorong tangannya dari rambutku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa dari diriku sendiri, dan membuatku bergairah lagi.

"Aku merasakan rasa yang enak dari mulutmu." bisikku. Matanya menyala penuh nafsu.

"Kau luar biasa, Sunshine."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" aku bertanya dan mengusap punggungya ke atas dan ke bawah. Dia tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kerutan kecil membentuk diantara alisnya, lalu dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Karena rambut pirangmu yang cantik."

"Huh." aku memutar pinggulku, dan merasakan ereksinya menekan intiku. "Kau harus membungkus 'anak nakal' itu. Ada kondom di meja samping tempat tidur." _Dan aku membutuhkan mu untuk pelampiasan._

"Kupikir kau tidak mengundang pria di sini." dia mengangkat tubuhnya dariku, membuka laci, menarik keluar kondom dan memasangnya.

"Aku jarang mengundang pria ke sini, dan itu untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Aku seorang perencana." Sebelum dia naik kembali ke atas tubuhku, aku naik ke pangkuannya; mengangkanginya dengan lututku di pinggulnya dan membungkuskan lenganku ke lehernya. Tangannya segera meraba seluruh punggungku dan aku mengerang pelan.

_Rasanya begitu nikmat ketika disentuh!_

Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan mengangkat aku dengan lembut sampai kepala penisnya yang indah siap untuk tenggelam dalam diriku.

"Apa kau siap?" dia bertanya padaku.

Aku menciumnya dan menekan ke bawah perlahan-lahan, mengerang bersama ketika ia menusukan miliknya hingga ke leher rahimku.

"Sial, rasamu begitu nikmat, Sunshine."

"Mmm." aku setuju dan mulai bergerak, mengepal miliku disekelilingnya, menungganginya.

"Brengsek" bisiknya lagi lalu melihat ke bawah untuk melihat. "Itu seksi."

Dia bersandar pada siku, lututnya ditekuk, dan mulai bergerak, mendorong masuk dan keluar dengan keras.

Ini hal yang paling intens yang pernah kurasakan.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol"aku teriak dan menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam dirinya; menungganginya dengan keras hingga kakiku mulai bergetar. Dia mendorong satu tangannya ke bawah di antara kami dan menggosok klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya hingga aku berteriak.

"Ya sayang, datanglah untukku" dia mendorong lebih keras dengan pinggulnya, ibu jarinya menekan lebih keras pada klitorisku, dan aku datang jatuh berkeping keping, meneriakkan namanya.

Dia duduk lagi dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kuat, menusukkan dirinya ke dalam milikku, dan menyusulku untuk orgasme, mengerang ketika menumpahkan cairan ke dalam diriku.

"Sialan, sayang" bisiknya dan menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. "Kau luar biasa." dia mencium payudaraku, tulang leherku, lalu daguku.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak amatir." bisikku dan tertawa geli ketika dia menggigit leherku main-main.

"Biarkan aku tinggal." bisiknya, matanya terlihat bahagia menatapku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya.

Aku mengangguk gembira dan merangkul lehernya. "Tinggallah." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**-BAEKHYUN-**

Aku terbangun di kamar tidurku dengan bayangan gelap dan tempat tidur yang dingin. Kami tertidur beberapa jam setelah melakukan permainan seks yang sangat gila, tapi aku tidak ingin tidur terlalu lama meski aku masih mengantuk. Aku duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mataku melihat kemeja Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi sampai tiba-tiba hidungku mencium bau daging.

Bacon di dini hari?

Aku keluar dari tempat tidur, memakai jubah sutra hitam lalu mulai menelusuri asal bau masakan. Belum sampai kurapihkan Rambutku Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti di pintu menuju dapur, Tumitku seperti tertanam di Lantai, seperti ini ketika aku terpesona.

Chanyeol XXX, rocker superstar, memasak di dapurku?

Setengah telanjang?

Dia memakai celana jeans? – _dari mana dia mendapatkannya_ - terlihat longgar seolah-olah tidak dikancingkan, dan dia terlihat jelas tidak memakai celana dalam. Dia memiliki lesung paling menakjubkan di atas pantatnya.

Bahunya lebar, tapi ramping, seperti yang lainnya. Dia berotot, meskipun tidak seperti Milik Pesenam terkenal. Tapi itulah Dia, Hanya memiliki tubuh seorang pelari.

Rambutnya berantakan akibat dari jari-jariku, Kakiku gemetar membayangkan bagaimana dengan nakal Kuku-ku Tenggelam di sana dan menahannya.

Dia melirik ke arahku dengan setengah tersenyum hingga membuat perutku berdenyut.

_Sial, aku dalam masalah besar._

"Hei, tukang tidur."

"Hei." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, membungkuskan lenganku di pinggangnya kemudian mencium punggungnya, diantara tulang bahunya. Dia sangat tinggi ketika berada di sampingku atau memang aku yang pendek? "Kau bisa memasak juga?"

"Sedikit. Pikirku Kau harus sarapan, jadi aku mencari bahan makanan yang ada. Aku harap ini bisa dimakan."

"Oh ayolah yang benar saja, sarapan?"

"Ayolah, terlihat lebih awal dari biasanya, tak masalah bukan?"

"Mmm, Tak masalah. Karena sebenarnya Aku juga tengah kelaparan." Dia tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutku yang tergelung asal. Nyaman dan aku menikmatinya.

_Jangan sampai terbiasa dengan hal itu, Baek._

"Meong." Terdengar suara lain yang berasal tepat dibawah kami. Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatannya dan menengok kearah suara. Aku melihat makhluk kecil itu dengan pekikan ceria.

"Hei, si mungil." aku tersenyum lebar dan meraup kucing berbulu putih ke dalam pelukanku, mengelus wajahnya.

"Kau punya kucing?" Dia melirikku dengan satu alis terangkat sambil mengacak telur. Gerakan biasa namun terlihat Jantan, dan sangat menggairahkan. _Ya ampun Baekhyun!_  
>Pura-pura aku menundukkan wajahku melihat si kucing Nakal digendonganku.<p>

"Ya. Chanyeol, Ini si Levine." Ucapku memperkenalkan 'Anak Asuhku' kepadanya.

"Hei, Levine." Dia berhenti dan menyeringai. "Levine sebagai Avril atau Adam?" Dia berganti menatapku.

"Kau kira-kira saja apa yang pantas untuk kucing jantan, Chanyeol." Dia terkekeh, menampilkan sederet Gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"Kenapa kau memberinya nama itu?" Dia bertanya lagi sambil tertawa, menyendoki telur ke piring kami.

"Aku pikir karena aku hanya menyukai satu bintang rock bertato." Aku menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang salah dengan XXX, Kukira Gitarisnya cukup layak disukai?" dia bertanya pura-pura cemberut.

_Ya, Brengsek, itu dirimu sendiri._

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku pikir mereka terlalu Mainstream akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku akan membalasmu nanti." katanya sambil tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh! Aku takut."

"Tentu. Aku akan membuatmu terkapar diranjang." Dia menyeringai, sementara aku membalasnya dengan tendangan tepat di tulang keringnya. Namun dia tak kesakitan sama sekali.

"Kau sudah berniat dari awal." Kataku lagi.

"Ya memang itulah tujuanku." Aku mendengus melihatnya memainkan alisnya menatapku genit.

"Apa?" aku bertanya ketus dan melepaskan kucingku. Dia mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menujuk Levine menggunakan sendok masak ditangannya.

"Kucing itu. Aku tak pernah mengira kau punya kucing."

"Hanya satu ekor kucing, mungkin tak masalah. Tapi Aku bukan wanita penggila kucing atau apapun itu." Aku melompat naik ke meja samping kompor dan menatap tangannya yang bertato saat ia dengan cekatan membuat makanan kami. Tanpa kuduga Levine menerobos berjalan melalui kaki Chanyeol , kemudian mengeong disana. Pandangan kami sama-sama menunduk melihat kucing jantan itu.

"Yah, Ia lebih menyukai Bintang Rock ini. Mungkin dia juga tertarik kepadaku" ia mengedipkan matanya padaku, dengan sebal aku menampar lengannya tidak cukup keras.

"Jangan jadi orang yang brengsek. Aku tidak sedang berpikir untuk membayangkan ia menjadi Gay."

Chanyeol tertawa dan meletakkan makanan di piring sebelum menyerahkannya padaku. "Kau Mau duduk di sini?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku cukup kuat untuk berdiri." Dia bersandar di seberang meja dapur, menyilangkan kakinya dan menyuap makanannya. Dia menatapku saat aku makan, tapi kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saling menatap dengan senyum puas di bibir kami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki bekas luka itu?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk perutnya dengan garpuku. Dia memiliki tato bintang di pinggul, tepat di atas garis V-nya yang seksi, dan dia memiliki bekas luka bedah tepat di sebelah kanan atas.

"Usus buntu." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Bukan cerita yang sangat menarik untuk dibahas."

"Aku yakin itu sakit."

"Ini hampir membunuhku."

"Apa?" Aku menatapnya penasaran dan berhenti makan. Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang belum ku ketahui dari Minseok tentang dirinya selama ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih remaja waktu di bawa ke panti asuhan... saat itu Aku memberitahu pegawai wanita disana bahwa perutku sakit, tapi dia hanya menyuruhku berbaring." Dia mengangkat bahu sambil meggigit daging. "Ketika aku mulai muntah dan suhu tubuhku semakin naik, dia mulai panik dan membawaku ke UGD. Aku harus menjalani operasi darurat setelah itu."

Dia berkonsentrasi pada piringnya, tidak melihat ke mataku, mencoba untuk mengganggap hal itu bukan masalah besar, tapi aku bisa melihatnya bahwa hal itu adalah masalah besar baginya.

Tentu saja.

Dia menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Dia kesakitan mengingatnya, baekhyun._

Aku membereskan piring-piring bekas makanan kami dan meletakannya ke wastafel di meja dapur, lalu aku membungkuskan lenganku di pinggangnya, menyandarkan pipiku di dadanya, dan menahannya.

Selain Kris, aku tidak pernah memeluk siapa pun seperti ini dalam hidupku.

Dia membungkuskan lengannya di bahuku dan memelukku erat, menanamkan bibirnya di atas kepalaku, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku." bisikku dan mencium dadanya. Aku sedikit bersandar padanya sehingga bisa melihat tatonya dari dekat meskipun aku sedang tidak melampiaskan emosiku.

Aku memeluknya seolah ia akan hilang kapan saja.

Dia seorang rockstar sejati, dan semua orang paham betul akan itu. Tetapi menjadi Rockstar sejati tidak sampai harus menyimpan satu rahasia menyedihkan sendirian. Atau aku akan bertanya kepadanya tentang hal itu nanti.

Mataku menjelajahi ke seluruh tubuhnya, otot perutnya tepahat seperti papan cucian, lalu tato beberapa bintang, dan sial, aku ingin menjilatinya saat ini.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang dengan sabar menatapku dengan mata Cokelatnya yang penuh gairah. Giginya terkatup, otot rahangnya berkedut, tetapi sebaliknya tubuhnya benar-benar tenang dan damai, membiarkanku mengeksplorasi dirinya. Pada saat ini, aku lupa bahwa Chanyeol XXX adalah si dewa rock, karena saat ini dia hanya seorang pria biasa yang berdiri di dapurku.

Aku melepas tanganku dari pinggangnya, meraba sepanjang bagian atas celana jeansnya, dan mengikuti garis dari tato bintangnya dengan ibu jariku.

Dia menarik napas melalui giginya dan menahannya di perut. Aku tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri, merasa menang, sebelum aku menjatuhkan diri dengan berlutut di depan pinggulnya, Aku melihat ereksinya menegang di balik celana jeans yang ia kenakan dan seakan ingin merobek risletingnya, sangat jelas karena miliknya sejajar dengan wajahku.

"Baek." ia memulai, tapi kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika aku membungkuk dan menjilati tato bintang di sisi kanan perutnya, mengikuti alur dari ibu jariku beberapa saat, lalu beralih ke bekas luka jahitan dari operasinya. "Sialan." bisiknya. Mendesis menahan gairahnya.

Aku menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas tinta biru dan merah lukisan tubuhnya, juga di atas bekas luka sayatan berwarna putihnya yang kontras, Aku menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, aku ingin ia menikmatinya, Biar dia merasakan kelembutan meski ditempat yang sama ia pernah merasakan sakit. Aku mencium sepanjang perut bagian bawah, menuju tulang kemaluan, dan beralih ke yang lain, melakukan hal yang sama pada tato bintang lainnya, menikmati otot pinggulnya juga. Air liurku dimana-mana.

Jika wanita mengatakan bahwa V pinggul pria tidaklah seksi, berarti dia adalah pembohong.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga saat aku menjalankan tanganku ke bagian luar pahanya dan membuka ritsleting celana jeansnya hingga menurunkan perlahan-lahan denimnya yang jatuh sempurna dari pinggul ke pergelangan kakinya. Miliknya yang keras terbebaskan.

Dia melepas jubahku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai melewati bahuku.

Aku memegang kemaluannya dan memompa naik turun dengan lembut sehingga miliknya semakin mengeras di tanganku, aku membungkuk untuk menjilat setetes cairan diujungnya.

"Baekhyun." bisiknya sambil menguburkan jari tangannya di rambutku, mencengkeram helaian rambutku dengan kuat seolah-olah ia membutuhkan jangkar. Aku mendongak saat aku memasukannya, mendorong sampai ke bagian belakang tenggorokanku dan kemudian mencengkeram kuat dengan bibirku lalu mengeluarkannya kembali.

Matanya terbakar, mengawasiku dengan seksama, terengah-engah seolah-olah kami baru saja berlari tiga mil. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengulangi gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah pada dirinya, menggoda dengan lidah dan ujung gigiku, kemudian mengisap dengan penuh semangat.

"Cukup, Baekhyun." Dia menarikku berdiri ke dalam pelukannya, beranjak keluar dari dapur.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil dan aku membungkuskan lenganku di lehernya lalu menyondol lehernya.

"Tempat tidur. Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatmu terkapar, bukan? ... Lain kali Aku akan menyimpan kondom di setiap ruangan apartemenmu." gumamnya dan meletakkan aku di tempat tidur, menarik paket foil dari laci dan menggulungnya dengan cepat lalu merangkak ke tempat tidur di sampingku.

Aku mengangkanginya dan meraih lengannya untuk menautkan jari-jari kami hingga menahannya di samping kepalanya, mengangkat pinggulku dan menusuk diriku pada miliknya yang keras.

"Sialan, kau sudah basah, sayang."

"Kau yang membuatku bergairah." Aku menanggapi dengan senyum centil.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, _Sunshine_," jawabnya sinis sambil tertawa lalu dia mengerang saat organ intimku mencengkeram di sekelilingnya hingga menariknya ke atas, dan mendorong kembali ke bawah, menungganginya, pinggulku berputar-putar, menggiling klitorisku dengan tulang kemaluaannya, dan aku merasakan tekanan dari diriku mulai datang, Perutku mengencang, dan aku mulai berkeringat.

"Sialan, kau terasa begitu nikmat." bisikku dan bergerak lebih cepat, mengejar orgasme yang hampir datang padaku.

"Bisa Lepaskan tanganku?"

Aku mematuhinya dan dia menangkup payudaraku dengan satu tangan, lalu tangannya yang lain mengirim ibu jarinya yang berbakat untuk menemukan klitorisku Hingga sukses besar ketika mengirimkanku ke tepian dalam klimaks yang luar biasa. Sebelum aku bisa Bergerak kembali, ia mengangkat aku keluar dari miliknya dan membalikkan tubuhku, menarik pantatku lebih tinggi dan mendorong dirinya memasuki ku dengan keras.

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku berteriak seraya menahan tubuhku dengan telapak tanganku ke sandaran tempat tidur, lalu aku memutar pinggulku lagi untuk menghadapnya. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku erat dan medorong miliknya dengan keras, menggeram dan terengah-engah, dengan cara yang paling nikmat yang pernah kualami.

"Sial, sial, sial.." Chanyeol mengatakan itu saat ia menarikku erat untuk mengubur miliknya dan dia mengosongkan isi dirinya di dalam diriku.

Aku merasa aku belum pernah klimaks sekeras ini dalam hidupku.

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan padaku?_

Dia ambruk di atas punggungku, mendorongku ke kasur, dan bahkan aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak bisa bernapas saat ini. Aku pikir mungkin dia bersungguh-sungguh akan membuatku terkapar dengan cara ini.

Perlahan-lahan dia menarik dirinya dari tubuhku dan berguling ke samping, turun dari tempat tidur untuk membuang kondom, lalu merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk mencakup kami berdua, memelukku, dengan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Meong." Levine melompat ke tempat tidur, menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian menyenggol tangan Chanyeol dengan kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu." bisikku dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan?" aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya.

"Aku merasa fantastis, Tentu saja. Dan kau?"

Chanyeol tertawa saat mengusir kucing itu ke samping, Levine merasa dicampakan dan membalikkan ekor darinya lalu mulai meringkuk seperti bola di ujung tempat tidur hingga ia tertidur.

"Fantastis adalah penjelasan yang baik." Dia mencium keningku ringan.

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang?" Aku bertanya, siap untuk menjaga beberapa jarak di antara kami setelah kejadian ini, namun aku berharap ia mengatakan ia ingin tinggal.

Dia diam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat ujung daguku sehingga aku bisa menatap matanya. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Mungkin Kau bisa tinggal." aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin melihatmu di pagi hari."

Dia menurunkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mengecup bibirku lembut, lalu menggosokkan hidungnya ke bibirku. "Aku ingin tinggal."

"Oke." Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya pada punggungku ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat aku mengantuk.

"Kau tidak punya tato? bisiknya sambil mengantuk.

"Tidak," aku menjawab.

"Tidak ada keinginan memilikinya?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak."

Dia terkekeh. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi permanen." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menelusuri salah satu bintang lagi dengan ujung jariku. "Aku menyukai tato milikmu. Aku sudah melihatnya di foto, tentu saja, tetapi terlihat lebih baik lagi secara langsung."

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah kau berniat menambahnya lagi?" aku bertanya.

"Mungkin." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Atau Mungkin tidak."

"Kau harus senang karena Para Groupies memotretnya dengan baik."

"Tidak semua." Dia terkekeh dan mencium keningku lagi.

"Kupikir mereka mulai kehilangan rasa suka padamu, mungkin?" tanyaku, dan dia bahkan tidak berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan.

"Omong kosong."

"Bukankah membosankan harus menjadi pengangguran?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kadang-kadang, tapi aku menikmati masa istirahatku. Aku sedang menulis musik, Kau tidak tahu saja bahwa hampir setiap hari aku berbicara dengan anggota band yang lain."

"Kau dekat dengan mereka?" Ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya, mereka adalah saudara-saudaraku." Dia berbalik miring sehingga kami saling berhadapan, membungkuskan lengannya di punggungku dan memelukku erat. "Kami telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama."

"Apakah ada di antara mereka yang menikah?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya. XXX adalah band favoritku. Aku telah melihatnya dari berbagai wawancara mereka.

"Ya, ada beberapa dari mereka. Konser tidaklah mudah bagi mereka yang sudah menikah untuk berada jauh dari keluarganya dalam waktu yang lama. Untuk itu Kami semua sangat menikmati istirahat ini."

"Apa Mereka tidak bisa membawa keluarganya pergi tour bersama mereka?"

"Mereka pernah melakukannya sesekali."

Aku mengangguk dan menelusuri rahangnya dengan jariku. "Bagaimana kau berhasil tetap melajang?" aku bertanya. "Kau adalah rockstar bujangan paling diidamkan di Korea Utara untuk saat ini."

"Maaf?" ia menyindirku. Aku tertawa.

"Oh, maaf. Maksudku Korea selatan." Aku terkikik lagi.

Dia mengernyit dan sambil tertawa kepadaku. "Siapakah gerangan?"

"Kau." Aku mendorong bahunya dan tersenyum padanya. "Katakan apa alasanmu melajang!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menikah." jawabnya, matanya serius. Ini mengejutkanku.

"Tidak pernah?"

Dia menggelengkan kepala, menatapku dengan seksama. Dia diam tidak berniat menambah beberapa alasan lain.

"Berpacaran pun tak masalah. Kau tidak harus menikah untuk berkomitmen dengan seseorang, Chanyeol." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Pekerjaanku benar-benar berat untuk menjalin hubungan, Baek. Sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan kepercayaan, pada dua sisi. Aku terlalu sering bepergian." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tampak sedih untuk beberapa saat, tapi menutupinya dengan menyeringai. "Lalu, Kenapa kau masih sendiri?"

"Aku bahkan hampir menikah, tapi tidak benar-benar berniat untuk mewujudkannya." Pikiranku secara otomatis kembali pada masa laluku, lalu mataku memberinya tatapan kosong. Berusaha menarik diri dari ingatan masa laluku agar ia tak melihat kesedihanku.

Itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kau bohong." Matanya terlihat marah.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong," Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan menelusuri tato huruf di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau menarik diri?" Dia bertanya, menatapku tajam. Aku terus menelusuri tinta di dadanya, dan ia terdiam sambil mengenggam tanganku.

"Maaf, Aku rasa ini bukan pembahasan yang menarik." Bisikku.

"Baek, kita baru saja melakukan percakapan ini." Aku menggelengkan kepala, tetapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai bibirnya menciumku lembut, secara naluriah aku menjadi rileks.

Dia menenangkanku, dan membuatku gugup.

"Jadi, katakan." Katanya tegas. Aku mengendurkan pelukanku darinya.

"Aku pernah berada di sebuah hubungan yang berakhir dengan sangat buruk." bisikku. "Itu membuatku Trauma untuk tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain lagi, dan aku tidak pernah melihat diriku mempercayai siapa pun dengan baik untuk berkomitmen dengan mereka mulai saat itu."

"Lihat aku."

Sebaliknya, aku malah menyandarkan diriku dan menempelkan dahiku pada tulang dadanya.

"Lihatlah aku, _Sunshine_." Suaranya lembut dan aku mencoba untuk mengintip.

Dia tersenyum.

"Apakah aku lucu?" aku bertanya dan memberinya tatapan menyindir.

"Sebenarnya, ya, kau lucu." Dia terus tersenyum, dan aku hanya ingin bersandar padanya dengan menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya. " Dengar, meskipun itu menyakitkan tapi aku senang itu tidak berhasil dengan orang lain karena mungkin aku tidak akan berada di sini bersamamu saat ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah menikmati yang lebih baik dari ini." Aku merasa sesuatu jatuh di mulutku dan mataku melebar. Itu mungkin hal terindah yang pernah seseorang katakan padaku.

"Terdengar egois." Komentarku.

"Tapi aku juga ingin menendang orang yang telah menyakitimu."

"Tidak. Mungkin saja aku yang menyakitinya." jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Dia menatapku lekat dan kemudian menghembuskan napas sambil menggeleng, begitu keras kepala. "Tidak, dia yang menyakitimu." Dia menarikku lagi dan membungkuskan lengannya di sekitarku dengan erat. "Apakah dia pernah memukulmu?" dia bertanya, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Tidak," aku menjawab dengan segera. "Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi."

"Oke."

"Jadi, siapa band favoritmu?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya hal itu lagi, membuatku tertawa.

"Siapa band _favoritmu_?" aku berbalik bertanya padanya.

"Hey. Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu."

"Oke. Baiklah. Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar." Aku menyipitkan mataku seolah olah aku sedang berpikir keras. Dia menanti dengan was-was."_Mudhoney_?"

"Kau akan membayarnya untuk itu." Dia menyerangku dengan menggelitikku, aku menjerit sambil tertawa, membuatku mengerang dalam kenikmatan saat tangannya berkeliaran di tubuhku.

"Kurasa aku menyukai sistem pembayaran yang kau lakukan."

"Bagus, karena Aku baru saja memulai, _Sunshine_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Masih susah buat dipahamin? Tahu kan ini sudut pandang siapa? Atau masih bingung sama pergantian percakapannya?**


	5. Chapter 5

Aku baru merasakan sakitnya sekarang, tentang Perkataan Chanyeol yang masih memutar di otakku. Dengan mudahnnya ia berbicara seperti itu. Dia bahkan sudah meniduriku lebih dari satu kali. Aku adalah seorang wanita yang tidak gampang menyuruh lelaki masuk ke apartement dan mendapatkan tubuhku. Tapi aku sudah melakukannya dengan bodoh. Apa yang telah kupikirkan? Sejak kapan aku membiarkan tubuhku membuat keputusan?

Karena itulah yang terjadi sejak kemarin. Dan tadi malam.

Dan lagi pagi ini.

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi pengemudi mobilku, rasa sakit diantara kedua kakiku mengingatkan bagaimana aku dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu selama dua puluh empat jam dengan Bercinta.

Pria itu sangat menarik secara seksual.

Tapi tidak ada lagi. Tidak, demi kewarasanku, dan menjaga perasaan keluargaku, tadi malam adalah sebuah kesepakatan dengannya. Ia yang telah membuatnya.

Aku bisa menemukan orang lain untuk bercinta denganku, tapi tidak dengannya.

Itu mudah kulakukan...

Tapi mengapa pikiranku tentang hal itu membuat dadaku menjadi sakit?

Aku parkir di luar kedai _Angel-in-us Coffee_. Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di dekat tempat tinggal Zitao dan Kris, bertemu dengan mereka mungkin bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Pemandangan di sini luar biasa, meskipun cuaca mendung seperti saat ini. Tapi apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah Seoul memang tidak selalu cerah.

Aku memakai syal hitam di leherku dan berjalan dengan cepat menerobos hujan rintik-rintik disertai angin menuju kafe. Aku melihat Zitao dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minseok di meja bagian belakang, Sudut kafe.

Minseok?

Aku berdebar untuk bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu, aku bersama adiknya sudah bercinta sepanjang malam?

"Hei!" Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum memesan teh chai, setelah selesai aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lalu menyesap latte-nya.

"Baik. Bagaimana kalian?" Aku bertanya dan menarik kursi disebelah Minseok.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kami sedang membicarakan rencana besar Zitao dan Kris ." Minseok memberi informasi lalu menunjuk ke Zitao.

"Rencana besar apa?" Aku bertanya dan menyeruput tehku. Apa-apaan? Aku adik iparnya tapi tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kami akan pindah." Zitao merespon dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa?" Kagetku.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Kemana kau mau pindah? Jika kau mengatakan ke china aku akan menendang pantatmu." Aku mengancamnya yang justru tersenyum.

"Tidak." Zitao melambai dan menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum tambah lebar di wajah cantiknya. "Kami hanya pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar."

"Kapan?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menggigit _scone -nya_. Bagaimana dia bisa makan seperti itu dan tetap ramping? Aku merasa iri dengannya.

"Kami baru mulai mencarinya. Aku juga belum tahu." Zitao mengangkat bahu. "Aku berharap sebelum bayi keduaku lahir kami sudah pindah, karena aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan hal itu setelah melahirkan."

Kami semua mengangguk setuju dan meminum minuman kami.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk melihat-lihat jika kau mau." Aku menawarkan diri. "Aku suka membelanjakan Uang kakakku dengan segala hal. Termasuk Rumah. Carilah yang mahal dan buat dia Bangkrut!" Aku tertawa renyah. Membayangkan wajah Kris saat tahu berapa jumlah tagihan yang harus dia bayar.

"Aku setuju, Aku akan membantumu mencari rumah yang bagus tapi tidak segila ide Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo setuju namun menatapku sinis. Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan menyesap teh ku lagi.

"Tidak denganku." Minseok menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin akan megasyikkan memilih-milih rumah bersama-sama, tapi aku benar-benar benci melihat-lihat rumah. Ini seperti membeli mobil. Membosankan sekali." Zitao tersenyum maklum. Dia yang paling dewasa diantara kami.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, sayang. Kalian tenang saja, Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika telah menemukan yang cocok untuk dilihat. Sejauh ini Kris belum menemukan yang ia suka, dia juga berpikir untuk merancangnya sendiri."

"Begitulah saudaraku." gumamku sambil tertawa kecil. "Dia pikir bisa membangun sesuatu yang luar biasa? Kita lihat, sejauh mana dia akan bertahan dan tidak meminta bantuan kita." Kami semua terbahak.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Kyungsoo menanggapi.

"Aku juga, tapi aku ingin segera pindah dalam enam bulan ke depan, jadi kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Zitao bergeser dari kursinya dan mengesampingkan muffin-nya tanpa menggigitnya. "Cukup pembahasan tentang hal ini, Ini membuat aku gugup... Minseok, dimana Chanyeol tinggal? Kris bilang dia tinggal di rumahmu? Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah sedekat itu?"

_Yah, sekarang giliran aku yang gugup._

Aku menyesap tehku dan menjaga wajahku tetap tenang. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada mereka apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan Chanyeol .

Tidak mungkin.

"Ya, aku sedang berusaha mendekatkan mereka." Minseok menjawab lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi di minggu terakhir ini, dia sering terlihat murung."

"Karena Luhan?" tanya Zitao.

"Bukan."

"Apa Musisi sepertinya memang harus sering murung? Kau tahu? Seperti menjiwai Lagu yang akan ia tulis, mungkin?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Tidak selalu begitu, Kyung." Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini ketika dia sedang terpikat seorang gadis, Tapi dia adalah seseorang yang anti komitmen, mendapatkan gadis yang ia suka untuk ditinggalkan tentu akan membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi saat ini dia lebih murung dari biasanya. Jika aku bertemu dengan wanita itu, maka aku akan menendang pantatnya karena telah membuat Chanyeol menjadi bersungut-sungut sepanjang hari. Aku dan Luhan kerepotan menenangkan Emosinya"

Aku tersedak minumanku, terbatuk-batuk, dan Zitao membungkuk untuk menepuk punggungku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" dia bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." aku tersedak lalu menyesap tehku. "Maaf, hanya salah menelan."

"Jadi, kau pikir dia sudah bertemu seseorang yang ia suka?" Zitao bertanya kepada Minseok lagi.

Ya Tuhan, ubahlah topik pembicaraan ini!

"Aku tidak tahu, dia masih tidak mau bercerita padaku. Tapi aku berjanji akan mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi aku memintanya untuk segera berhenti menjadi bajingan yang pemurung. Memalukan sekali murung karena seorang gadis." Minseok tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa hanya kau satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang dapat membujuk Chanyeol XXX untuk berhenti menjadi bajingan." komentar Kyungsoo .

"Dia saudaraku. Bila kalian mau tahu Baekhyun bisa menjelaskannya, seperti apa hubungan saudara itu." Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku mengangguk, mencoba untuk menekan rasa bersalahku padanya.

Kenapa aku merasa bersalah?

Oke, mungkin karena aku telah membiarkan Adiknya bercinta denganku dan aku tidak memberitahunya. Dan itu telah membuatnya kerepotan sepanjang hari untuk menerima pelampiasan emosi Chanyeol.

Ini adalah penegasan untukku bahwa Jika aku tidak bertemu Chanyeol lagi adalah keputusan yang sangat baik untuk semua orang. Terlebih kepada Minseok.

"Hal ini mungkin sepele tapi berbeda ketika menyangkut saudaramu." Kataku.

"Apa kau juga pernah meminta Kris untuk berhenti menjadi brengsek?" Zitao bertanya, mata Hitamnya terlihat tertawa. Aku tahu ini candaan, tapi Kurasa Zitao harus tahu ini.

"Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu mengatakannya. Dia adalah si Brengsek sejati. Tidak mudah untuk menyadarkannya." Aku mengangkat cangkirku lalu minum dan kami semua tertawa.

"Lalu Minseok, Berapa lama dia ada di kota ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Minseok, masih tertarik dengan pembahasan Si Chanyeol XXX.

Oh Tuhan!

"Hanya sementara." Minseok mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku suka dia pulang kesini. Dan aku juga senang karena dia memilih untuk tinggal di rumahku. Kami bahkan sudah mulai bekerjasama membuat sebuah lagu sejak minggu lalu."

"Itu luar biasa." Zitao menepuk Minseok di bahu. Maka kami diam setelah itu, sebelum aku menyeletuk bertanya soal Kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, bagaimana kabar Kai?" Aku bertanya dan ini efektif untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Seksi." jawabnya dan menyibak rambutnya yang hitam panjang ke balik bahu dengan kemayu.

"Itu kami tahu." Minseok memutar matanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi Sibuk." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dilaporkan. Ayo lanjutkan."

Selama satu jam berikutnya, kami bergosip tentang teman-teman kami dan mengejar informasi yang tertinggal satu sama lain, dan aku lega bahwa percakapan tentang Chanyeol sudah selesai.

Aku tidak suka berbohong kepada mereka, dan dengan tidak memberitahu mereka tentang Chanyeol , aku sudah berbohong. Hal Ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baek, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Minseok bertanya.

Oh, bagus, kebohongan yang lain akan aku lakukan.

"Baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh dan tersenyum.

_Aku akan masuk neraka karena berbohong._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Sayang, apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Kris bertanya pada Zitao saat kami tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, Kakakku memberi ciuman kepada Istrinya, sementara Sehun kecil bertengger di pinggul Kris. Sehun berteriak gembira melihat ibunya, lalu dengan gemas ia meraih ibunya, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat keluarga kecil ini.

Mereka sangat mengagumkan.

Zitao menghujani putranya dengan ciuman lalu menyerahkannya padaku, kemudian Kris merengkuhnya lagi untuk menanamkan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Ewwhh...

Aku Tertular penyakit Kyungsoo yaitu ingin muntah.

"Ew, jangan menonton mereka, Sehun. Kau masih belum layak." Aku segera membawanya ke dapur, menempatkan dia di kursi bayinya dan ia segera meraih Cheerios yang tersebar di nampannya.

"Mmm." ia tersenyum lebar sambil memasukkan Cheerio ke mulutnya.

"Mmm." Aku mengikutinya.

Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa kau yang memasangkan Topi ini?" tanyaku pada Kris sambil menyeringai. Sejak kapan dia suka mendandani bayi? Meski Sehun adalah anaknya sendiri. Tapi Kris paling anti akan satu hal itu.

"Eh, tidak." Dia buru-buru menggoyangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah.

"Aku yang melakukannya sebelum aku pergi." Zitao tertawa dan mencium sehun di kepala saat dia berjalan melewati bayinya. Sehun masih aktif dengan kunyahannya, ada beberapa yang melewati garis bibirnya dan itu nampak imut untuknya.

"Apa kalian berdua bersenang-senang?" Tanya Kris saat duduk disebelah bayi nya yang menggemaskan.

"Selalu." Kris tersenyum. Aku senang melihat dia akhinrnya banyak tersenyum.

Dulu dia tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Zitao mengundangku untuk makan malam." Aku menjatuhkan diri di kursi sebelah Sehun yang lain dan mengumpulkan sereal di nampannya yang berceceran.

"Bagus. Kami memasak hati dan bawang." Goda Kris, lelaki itu tahu bagaimana mengusirku dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak pernah suka Hati apalagi dicampur bawang, dan Kris tahu itu dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan pergi." Aku menahan tanganku di atas meja untuk berdiri dan Zitao memukul lengan Kris.

"Jika kita akan memakan itu, aku juga akan pergi bersama Baekhyun." Ujar Zitao sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya dan menatapnya dengan mata Cokelat ku,membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memasak Pasta, Baek." Dia mendesah, tahu itu adalah favoritku. Dan suaminya juga tahu itu.

Aku tersenyum miring meremehkan Kris yang tunduk kepada istrinya.

"Yey!" Aku mengepalkan tinju di udara lalu menangkap sehun dan mengayunkannya ke atas, tapi Bayi itu hanya terkekeh padaku.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku hanya menjahilinya." Dia berkata pada Zitao seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, merajuk dan meminta pengertian dengan cara yang manja, aku memperhatikannya malas dan bersandar dengan siku di meja.

"Aku sudah tahu kau adalah orang yang menjengkelkan." Jawabku datar.

Kris melihatku melotot lalu bertanya pada Zitao. "Kenapa kau mengundangnya?"

_Apa-apaan itu?_

Aku merasa tidak diinginkan. Buru-buru aku meninju lengannya.

"Aku menyukainya." Zitao mengangkat bahu dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Dia lebih menyukaku dibanding Kau!" kataku dengan puas.

"Tidak, aku jamin itu tidak benar, ya kan Sayang?" Kris meraih Zitao dari belakang dan menggosokkan hidungnya di leher istrinya, mendorong panggulnya sedikit kedepan melawan pantat Zitao dan kali ini aku benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Ya Tuhan, hentikan! Ada bayi disini." Aku menggeleng. "Kau menjijikkan, Kris!"

"Dia tidak bisa mejauhkan tangannya dariku, sayang." Zitao tertawa kearahku dan menunjuk ke perutnya yang masih datar. "Karena hal itulah, bisa sampai ada bayi yang kedua." Kris mengangguk mensetujui.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu, kan Kris?" aku bertanya.

"Apa?" Kris balik bertanya tanpa rasa malu.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini denganmu." Aku bergidik dengan keras. "Cabul."

Dia tertawa dan kami menyudahinya dengan gembira, malam yang santai dengan makanan yang enak dan percakapan yang asik. Aku mencintai Kakakku lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Aku percaya padanya. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamanya, dan dia juga mencintaiku layaknya saudara.

Aku membutuhkan malam seperti ini.

Kehangatan bersama keluarga.

Ketika makan malam sudah selesai, Zitao membawa Sehun ke lantai atas untuk dimandikan sebelum tidur. Aku bersama Kris saat ia mengulurkan Kaleng minuman bersoda kepadaku. Kami masih duduk di meja makannya yang begitu mengesankan.

Saat ini, ketika Zitao tidak ada. Kris terlihat dewasa jika akan berbicara denganku.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Aku menyesap segarnya Soda untuk mengalihkan rasa bersalahku atas kebohonganku. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Aku tetap menjaga intonasi cara berbicaraku agar tak terlihat gugup didepannya.

Aku tidak bisa membodohinya. Kris tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, bahkan sebelum aku bicara. Dia menatapku sebentar lalu menyesap sodanya sendiri. Dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambut pirang miliknya yang selalu berantakan, lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jadi kau Tidak ingin membicarakannya?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku benci ketika dia bisa menembus pikiranku.

Menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menceritakan kepadanya, tentang aku dipecat dan masalah... Chanyeol, karena aku tahu dia akan mengerti dan mendengarkan, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Dia bertanya lembut, mata cokelatnya yang sama denganku menatapku dengan serius dan khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku mengulangi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu."

"Itu karena kau adalah seorang kakak." Aku mengerutkan hidungku ke arahnya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kris."

"Oke. Jika kau butuh teman berbicara, ada Aku di sini." Dia mengembuskan napas dan menarik telingaku untuk menjewernya lalu menyesap sodanya.

"Aku tahu." Aku malu disaat seperti ini, jelas-jelas Kris sudah tahu aku menyimpan rahasia tapi aku membohonginya, Kris juga tahu bahwa aku hanya Acting, tapi dia tetap menjaga perasaanku dan menghormati privasiku. Merasa air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mataku, jadi dengan cepat aku mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Jadi kalian akan pindah?"

"Ya, itu akan terjadi jika aku dapat menemukan tempat yang tidak jelek."

"Yang berarti jika kau dapat menemukannya kau lebih mencintainya dari yang satu ini?" aku Menginjakkan kakiku kelantai beberapa kali, Kris mengerti apa yang aku maksud, dia menanggapi dengan seringai. "Aku tahu kau mencintai rumah ini, Kris."

"Ya." Dia mengangguk serius lalu matanya beralih ke puncak tangga, seolah menerobos membayangkan keberadaan Sehun, Zitao dan bayi kedua mereka yang belum nampak. "Tapi Aku lebih mencintai mereka, dan rumah ini tidak akan cukup luas lagi untuk kami."

"Kau perlu tahu, Aku tidak akan membantumu pindah rumah. Salahmu sendiri terlalu punya banyak barang!" Aku menghabiskan sodaku dan tertawa melihatnya cemberut.

"Yah, Tidak perlu khawatir, kakakmu ini belum Jatuh Miskin. Aku sanggup membayar perusahaan jasa pindahan."

"Ide yang baik." Aku setuju dan tersenyum puas. "Tapi jika kau mau, sebagai gantinya aku bisa mengasuh anakmu."

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku demi bermain bersama anakku." Dia tertawa dan membuka tutup kaleng soda lagi. "Mau lagi?" Dia menawariku.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi."

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Tiba-tiba Zitao bertanya sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Ya, suamimu membuatku bosan." Aku mengedipkan mata kepadanya, mencium pipinya kanan kiri dan menarik jaket, terakhir memakai syal.

"Kau tidak ingin dengar komentarku? Kau harus tahu kakakmu sangat menawan." Kris bergumam memuja dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak cukup tahu tentang hal itu." Kris cemberut.

Aku memeluk mereka berdua dan menuju ke mobilku sebelum teleponku bergetar di sakuku.

Jantungku berdebar saat melihat pesan dari Chanyeol dan aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi apapun yang akan terjadi.

Dia bukan milikku.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku, memasukan kunci kontak dan memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum aku membaca pesannya, hanya untuk membuktikan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Karena aku...

_"Dimana kau, Sunshine?"_

Isi pesannya.

Oh Tuhan, aku selalu suka saat dia memanggilku Sunshine.

Kurasa aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri untuk tidak menemuinya.

_"Aku sedang keluar."_ Balasku.

Baiklah bertemu sekali ini.

Mungkin, aku harus bersikap Dingin dan tidak ramah, agar dia pergi.

"_Bisakah __aku bertemu denganmu malam ini?" _Isi pesannya lagi

Atau tidak.

Aku tidak ingin bersikap kasar padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Semakin lama aku membiarkan hubungan fisik ini, akan semakin sulit untuk berhenti bertemu.

_"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku disini. Mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini. Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"_ balasku lagi.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengendarai mobilku ke jalan raya menuju rumah. Apa aku baru saja memberitahunya secara tak langsung bahwa aku bersama pria lain, sementara setiap kali aku bergerak, aku masih bisa merasakan efeknya, Merasa dirinya masih di dalam diriku.

Kuperingatkan lagi untukku sendiri, Aku bukan gadis seperti itu.

Ponselku berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk dan aku mengangkat telepon dengan tangan gemetar.

_"Aku akan menunggu."_

Dia akan menunggu?

Bukankah kami hanya sebatas One night Stand?

Lalu pembicaraan kami yang semalam itu apa?

Jelas-jelas dia menolak mempunyai hubungan dengan sembarang wanita yang tidur dengannya. –termasuk denganku-.

Aku merasa telah dipermainkan. Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengejarnya. Tapi sekarang apa yang dia lakukan? Dia pikir dia itu siapa?

Aku merasa lebih baik jika melampiaskan kemarahanku secara terang-terangan.

Aku memarkir mobilku di basement dengan tergesa dan masuk ke dalam lift dengan segera, setelah keluar dari lift aku menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu, kakinya menyilang di pergelangan kaki, dia sedang membaca sesuatu di teleponnya.

Dia juga membawa kantong plastik penuh sesuatu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu.

"Tidak lama." Dia menjawab, suaranya tenang. Aku sengaja menghindari untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" aku benci bagaimana suaraku terdengar dingin saat ini.

Oke, Bukankah aku akan membuatnya Muak kepadaku?

Yeah, inilah yang harus kulakukan.

"Kupikir aku harus membawa makan malam untukmu." Katanya sambil mengikutiku masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meletakan kantong makanan di meja kopi dan menoleh padaku, menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku, kami kembali berdiam diri.

"Kau seharusnya menelpon sebelumnya. Aku sudah punya kencan makan malam dengan pria lain." Aku menelan ludah dan melemparkan pandanganku ke tempat lain, Aku merasakan dia tersakiti dengan ucapanku, perutku bergolak.

"Lihat aku." Perintahnya dengan dingin. Aku masih membelakanginya.

"Chanyeol ..."

"Lihat aku, sialan!" Mataku menatapnya, aku tahu aku sudah membuatnya marah dan sekarang lututku seperti tertekuk oleh rasa sakit akibat sorotan amarahnya.

_Sial_.

"Baik. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Aku bertanya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Aku tidak merasa membuat janji apapun kemarin malam denganmu kan? Kau sudah lupa bahwa kita tidak harus bertemu lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ratu es lagi?" Sekarang suaranya sangat keras, Aku sempat takut menghadapinya. Tapi jika dia Marah akan lebih baik. Aku bisa menghadapi kemarahannya. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Inilah aku, Chanyeol." Aku menyeringai lalu berbalik pergi dan dia menghentakkan kakinya mengejarku.

Pergilah! Bodoh!

"Omong kosong. Kau hanya Acting." Dia meraih lenganku dan memutarku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya lagi. "Bicaralah padaku, ada apa?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Aku menarik lenganku dari cengkeramannya dan kembali menjauh darinya. Semakin jauh lebih baik. "Tadi malam adalah salah satu kesepakatan, Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Dia mengernyit padaku, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Apakah kau pikir kita sudah memulai suatu hubungan?" Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku akan membalikkan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan. "Kau adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mejalin suatu hubungan, ingat?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Baekhyun." Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dan tatapannya menusuk seperti belati padaku, aku harus siap mental untuk tetap menjaga beban tubuhku agar tidak jatuh di lantai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu." Aku melambai ke arahnya seakan dia tidak penting. "Kau tahu yang terjadi sekarang adalah bentuk dari apa yang kau katakan semalam. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas seks. Seks yang sangat bagus." Aku mengakui.

"Akhirnya berkatmu, aku bisa bersetubuh dengan seorang bintang rock. Terima kasih."

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan dengan cepat berpaling sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat betapa menyakitkannya berbicara dengannya seperti ini. Aku mengambil sebotol anggur dari kulkas dan membuka tutupnya, tetapi dia tiba-tiba membalikku lagi untuk berhadapan dengannya. Matanya liar, napasnya keras, dan tangannya mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat.

Oh Tuhan! Dia benar-benar marah.

"Kau ingin bersetubuh dengan bintang rock, huh?" Sebelum aku bisa bereaksi, ia mencengkeram rambutku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Dia menciumku dengan kuat, menuntutku untuk membuka mulutku dan menerima lidahnya. Dia menjilati dan menghisap mulutku, menggigit bibirku, dan mengulanginya lagi, Kasar yang nikmat. Tetapi aku tidak boleh hanyut, maka dengan usahaku aku mendorong dadanya, mencoba untuk membuatnya pergi, tapi dia semakin memegangku dengan kuat. Tangannya meluncur turun menangkup wajahku dan dia menahanku sampai punggungku menempel di lemari es.

"Aku belum mengabulkan keinginanmu. Kau harus tahu bahwa yang kulakukan padamu adalah bercinta, bukan bersetubuh." Ia menggeram. "Tapi aku yakin sekali bahwa saat ini yang akan kulakukan padamu adalah Bersetubuh, bukan lagi bercinta."

Dia menyerang mulutku lebih keras dari sebelumnya, menyentak kancing bagian bawah kemejaku hingga terpisah, kancingnya berhamburan di sekitar ruangan, dan menariknya ke bawah lenganku hingga melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia membuka celana jeansku dan menariknya melewati lututku, memutarku hingga aku membungkuk menghadap meja dapur dan dia terengah-engah ketika melihat celana dalamku.

Aku mengenakan pakaian dalam warna hitam dengan renda kerutan di pantat, Tapi ia dengan sigap merobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan melemparkannya ke samping.

"Apa-apaan ini? Itu masih baru!"

"Aku tak peduli. Itu menghalangiku."

"Sebaiknya kau memakai kondom, Karena Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang memakai kejantananmu selama ini." Aku menyindirnya, sengaja mencoba menyakitinya, dan aku tahu sasaranku bisa tercapai saat aku mendengarnya menarik napas melalui giginya.

Aku mendengar dia merobek foil, dan aku tahu hal berikutnya, dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan keras dengan satu kepalan dan mendorong wajahku ke atas meja, menepuk pantat kananku dengan keras, Lalu memaksa masuk ke dalam diriku, seluruhnya.

Dia menampar pantatku lagi dan kemudian mencengkeram pinggulku, membuatku memar, dia melakukanya persis seperti yang dijanjikan dan yang kuinginkan –melalui kebohonganku-. Dia menyetubuhiku.

Keras.

Marah.

Terluka.

Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena menyukai rasanya dia di dalam diriku. Karena aku begitu sangat basah dan siap untuknya.

_Tapi, oh Tuhan, ini menyakitkan_.

Dia melepaskan rambutku untuk memegang pinggulku dan memompa dirinya didalamku, menggeram, saat ia datang, gemetar di belakangku.

Dia mengeluarkan miliknya, melepas kondom dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, menarik risleting celananya dan berdiri di belakangku, terengah-engah.

Aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Aku sangat malu, dan aku hanya ingin dia segera pergi.

"Sekarang kau sudah bersetubuh dengan bintang rock. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Seperti apa yang orang lain rasakan setelah kau setubuhi. Dipakai dan siap untuk ditinggalkan." Aku menanggapi tanpa memandangnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Kumohon" bisiknya, dan aku mendengar dia menggosok tangan ke wajahnya. "Berdirilah."

"Pergilah, Chanyeol ."

"Baek..."

"Pergilah." Bisikku dan menyandarkan dahiku di meja. Aku tidak akan melihatnya. Aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya lagi.

Jika aku lakukan, aku takut akan memintanya untuk tinggal dan memaafkanku. Dan semua rencanaku mengusirnya akan gagal.

Setelah satu menit yang panjang, dia mendesah dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku tidak melihatnya ketika aku mendengar pintu dibuka, atau satu menit kemudian tertutup lagi.

Aku tetap diam di sini, bersandar di atas meja dan membiarkan air mata mengalir.

**.**

**.**

** . **

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHANYEOL-**

Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkannya.

Seharusnya aku tidak menyetubuhinya di meja dapur seperti seorang bajingan sombong.

Dia yang seharusnya tidak bersikap menyebalkan. Bagaimana seseorang yang terlihat begitu manis tiba-tiba cepat berubah menjadi wanita menyebalkan? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

Aku sudah duduk di dalam rumah selama dua hari. Aku tidak bisa menulis lagu dengan emosi berantakan. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri

Aku masuk ke mobil Camero-ku dan berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan di dalam pikiranku, dengan jendela mobil terbuka ke bawah, terdengan suara metal dari _The End of Grace_ yang membahana melalui speakerku.

Aku hanya ingin mengemudi.

Aku berbelok di sebuah persimpangan dan masuk ke pintu gerbang yang terbuka, lalu menghentikan mobil, parkir di taman, dan mematikan mesin, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong lamunanku, dan aku menatap lurus ke depan selama beberapa menit.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Aku berkedip dan memandang di sekitarku, menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di tempat Minseok dan dia ada disana mengawasiku berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar di kusen pintu, lengannya disilangkan di atas dada, dahinya berkerut.

Sial. Kenapa aku bisa disini?

Mendadak aku kaku seperti Orang stroke.

Tetapi aku perlu berbicara dengan seseorang, dan mungkin alam bawah sadarku mengingatkan bahwa dia satu-satunya yang aku percaya dalam hal ini.

Para anggota band akan mengulitiku jika mereka tahu aku memperkosa seorang gadis selama masa liburanku.

Jadi Apa yang salah denganku?

Ini semua terjadi karena kemauan dan bukan paksaan untuknya.

Aku keluar dari mobil, dan membanting pintu. "Mengapa pintu gerbangmu terbuka?" tanyaku pada Minseok yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menatapku khawatir.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak karuan?"

"Aku akan masuk." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau sangat mudah ditebak jika sudah begini. Mencari Indukmu huh?" Senyum manisnya telah hilang dan dia mengulurkan tangan kepadaku, "Ayo."

Aku memegang tangannya dan mengikutinya masuk ke rumah. Dia telah pindah ke tempat Luhan sejak akhir pekan lalu, mereka akan menikah sudah seharusnya mereka bersama, Tapi terkadang dia pulang beberapa hari untuk merawatku, dan aku yakin Luhan akan sering uring-uringan.

Tapi Aku senang melihatnya bahagia. Dia layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun, aku tahu hidupnya dimulai dengan hal yang buruk.

Tetapi jika Luhan menyakitinya, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Apa kau lapar?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak, Mom." jawabku sinis, dia memukul lenganku.

"Mau Kopi?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

Dia menuangkan kopi hitam ke dalam cangkir dan kami duduk di meja sarapan.

"Katakan padaku siapa dia?" dia bertanya.

Sial, dia sangat peka. Dia selalu seperti itu. Aku sudah lupa betapa aku merindukannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menatap kopiku. Kupikir mungkin salah, kenapa aku mengemudi ke sini tadi?

Dia memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Bagaiman menurutmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanyaku pelan dan menyesap kopi, mengabaikan wajahnya yang shock.

"Wu Baekhyun?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita hanya mengenal satu baekhyun saja kan?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?"

Aku mengangkat bahu padanya. _Aku juga, dan hal itu bermula dari pagi hari yang penuh kenikmatan menjadi malam yang sangat kacau._

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Minseok bertanya.

"Kami berdua berada di kondisi yang buruk." aku menjawab dan tertawa penuh humor. "Kau mau aku runtut menceritakan semuanya? Tapi itu Sangat panjang."

"Aku butuh info lebih lanjut. Mulai dari awal. Jangan melewatkan cerita tentang seks juga." Dia menarik kakinya ke atas bangku dan siap untuk mendengarkan sebuah cerita. Kekehannya terdengar hingga sebatas Lorong menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aku tidak bercerita tentang kehidupan seksku padamu Omong-omong."

"Oke, ceritakan yang lain."

"Awalnya kami hanya sebatas teman Jogging saja. Mulai dari hari itu Aku sudah berlari dengannya setiap pagi." Aku mulai dan dia mengangguk serius.

"Kau mendekatinya dengan cara yang Menjijikkan. Itu hanya Tipu Muslihatmu Chanyeol." Bahuku bergerak acuh.

"Apa masalahnya? Itu awal bagus. Dan hal ini berlanjut sampai tahap hubungan ranjang." Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat karena rasa frustasi mengingat kejadian saat aku terpaksa menyetubuhinya. Sebaliknya dengan Minseok, ia nampak menyeringai karena dia pikir itu adalah hal yang wajar, untukku dan baekhyun.

"Seperti yang dikatakan groupies dulu, kau memang mempunyai kemampuan seks yang baik." Minseok tertawa, dan aku tahu dia berusaha untuk melucu, tapi itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahku.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengan groupies, Minseok. Aku hanya melampiaskan nafsu pada mereka."

Dia tersentak dengan suara nafasnya yang tercekik keras. "Maafkan aku." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun berpikir kau selalu tidur dengan groupies dan dia kira kau menganggapnya sama dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

_Aku tak tahu kemana saja kejantananmu pergi._

Aku mengingatnya.

Malam itu. Itulah masalahnya. Dia salah paham.

"Dia membuatmu marah." Minseok berkomentar dengan bijaksana, dan dia benar.

Dia sungguh membuatku marah.

"Dia menjadi orang yang Kaku dan tak punya selera humor." Aku tidak bisa duduk diam lagi, jadi aku mulai berjalan di sekitar dapur. "Dia terlihat mulai terbuka padaku dan aku menikmati berada disisinya. Dia terkadang lucu sekali, bisa bersikap manis dan dia begitu seksi." Aku mengusap rambutku lagi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Minseok bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku meninggalkannya di Sabtu pagi saat kalian berencana akan bergosip, dan saat aku menemuinya pada malam harinya, dia kembali membangun dinding terkutuknya dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Kami berdua mencoba untuk menyakiti satu sama lain dan itu berhasil."

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya keluar dari kepalaku saat dia sedang menangis di meja, membungkuk, dengan celana jeans yang melorot disekitar lututnya, tangan terlipat di bawah tubuhnya, dan gemetar.

_Bajingan kau Chanyeol._

"Biarkan saja, aku tak membutuhkan wanita sepertinya." Minseok menatapku dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku tahu aku kekanakan dan kurang jantan untuk ukuran Pria normal yang sudah meniduri banyak wanita.

"Ya, sekedar Infromasi saja jika kakaknya tahu, Kris akan memenjarakanmu."

Telepon Minseok tiba-tiba berdering dan ia mengerutkan kening saat menatap layar, kemudian membuat kode dengan jarinya ke arahku untuk menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?" dia menyeringai sebentar melihatku.

Ada apa dengan seringaiannya?

Aku bersandar di meja granit mendengarkannya dengan setengah hati.

"Kedengarannya kau terjangkit flu. Berapa suhumu?"

Seseorang selalu menelponnya untuk meminta saran pengobatan. Aku sangat bangga dengannya. Dia sangat baik dalam pekerjaannya. Dia seorang dokter.

"Kau perlu cairan dan istirahat. Ini hanya karena virus, tapi kau perlu minum Tylenol dan mengecek suhu tubuhmu." Matanya berkedip padaku, dan dia mengangkat bahu lalu mengakhiri panggilan. "Pacarmu sedang sekarat sekarang." Dahiku berkerut.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, kau yakin tidak memerlukan wanita sepertinya?" Minseok mendesakku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Seharusnya Kalau hanya main-main jangan dengannya, kau memilih seseorang yang salah, Dia sepupu Luhan, dan adiknya Kris, dan Kau bermain api dengan mereka berdua. Jangan dekati dia lagi. Atau aku sendiri yang akan melaporkanmu pada Kris."

Hal itu membuatku marah.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang menjalin Hubungan, kau ingat?." Aku mengingatkan Minseok dan dia menggeleng dengan kesal.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku merasa kau menyukainya."

"Ya, mungkin Aku menyukainya, ketika dia bersikap manis dan tidak menyebalkan padaku." Kataku sinis.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa dia memiliki masalah untuk mempercayai seseorang yang baru, Chanyeol." Minseok menatap kopinya sambil berpikir.

"Semua juga mengalaminya kan?" tanyaku sinis.

"Benar, jika kau merasa begitu, kau harusnya bisa memahaminya." Dia mengangkat bahu, "Ingat. Saudara dan sepupu laki-lakinya adalah artis, dan ia tak mudah mempercayai semua orang agar tak dimanfaatkan untuk mengutip Informasi Kris ataupun Luhan melaluinya. Ini mungkin tidak mudah baginya karena berkaitan dengan seseorang yang terkenal dan itu adalah Kakaknya sendiri." Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku yakin sudah ada banyak orang yang telah memanfaatkannya untuk mendapat Informasi pribadi Kris maupun Luhan."

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika semua orang mendekatimu, karena ia tahu aku adikmu?" tanyaku, marah lagi.

"Tidak" dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Sampai saat ini, kebanyakan orang tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah adikku, Luhan membantuku menutupinya dengan sangat rapih, Maklum dia begitu berpengalaman karena dia Juga artis. Tapi dia, Baekhyun dan Kris terlihat sangat jelas sebagai saudara dimuka umum, dan orang-orang mengetahuinya."

"Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk memanfaatkannya demi mendapat Infromasi Kris. Aku sudah mengenal Kris sebelum aku mengenal Baekhyun sendiri."

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kenapa dia begitu sulit untuk diajak berkenalan, dan kenapa dia tidak bisa dengan cepat untuk berteman."

"Tapi... terserahlah lagipula Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Aku menyatakan lagi, dengan tegas.

"Oke, jadi kenapa kau harus marah?" dia bertanya. "Kau biasanya akan mencampakkan wanita seperti burung, lalu pergi melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Chanyeol." Tatapan mata Minseok lembut seperti suaranya, dan dia pun tersenyum lembut padaku, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menipu dirinya. "Kau sudah suka padanya, tapi kau marah karena dia tak menganggap perasaanmu."

Baiklah. Dia memang selalu menang. Aku mengeluarkan nafasku, seperti pasrah.

"Dia berbeda." gumamku dengan cemberut.

"Pergilah meminta maaf padanya."

"Dia berkata tak ingin melihatku lagi."

"Chanyeol, jika kau akan memperjuangkan sesuatu dengannya, kau harus berani mengambil tindakan. Apa hanya karena hal itu kau lari? Itu bukan dirimu, Chanyeol. Kau seseorang yang akan memperjuangkannya sampai tujuanmu tercapai. Seperti saat kita di panti asuhan dulu. Kau memperjuangkanku agar dihargai semua teman-teman, dan kau akan memukul siapa saja yang tidak mau berteman denganku, kau ingat?" Aku terdiam, meresapi semua kata-katanya. "Tapi untuk memulainya apakah kau siap untuk menceritakan masa lalumu kepadanya?" Perutku mengepalkan memikirkan hal itu.

_Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya._

Dan, aku ingat reaksinya saat dia mendengar cerita tentang operasiku, bagaimana dia memelukku seperti melindungiku, orang pertama yang melakukannya setelah ibuku meninggal, dan dadaku tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Belum, tapi dia akan menjadi orang pertama setelahmu, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakannya."

Matanya melotot, membuatku takut. Dia berkedip dengan cepat.

"Oke." Dia mengangguk, "Jangan membuatku menyesal sudah menyarankan hal ini..." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**BAEKHYUN-**

Aku sedang sekarat. Tuhan akhirnya menghukumku karena bersikap menyebalkan, dan membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan.

Aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Perutku mual lagi, dan aku tidak yakin apakah itu karena aku terserang flu, atau karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang hal mengerikan yang aku katakan kepada Chanyeol pada malam itu. Hal mengerikan yang kami lontarkan satu sama lain. 

Bukankah sudah jelas lebih baik kami tidak bertemu lagi? Hubungan di antara kami akan menjadi racun.

_Aku benar-benar idiot._

Itu tidak akan terjadi sebenarnya, karena dia bukan seorang bajingan, dan aku juga bukan orang yang menyebalkan, kami berdua hanya sama-sama memiliki beban masa lalu yang buruk dan tidak mudah percaya pada siapa pun.

Sangat menyesakkan.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi? Aku belum makan apa pun sejak makan malam di rumah Kris kemarin. Tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam diriku kecuali organ dalamku.

Aku membasuh muka dan berkumur yang ke empat puluh kalinya dalam satu hari ini, lalu mengambil baju tidur yang bersih. Aku tidur memakai t-shirt konser. Dan hari ini aku ingin t-shirt XXX.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi –Chanyeol-, tapi aku ingin dia membungkus di sekitarku –Kaosnya = Chanyeol-.

Aku mengambil yang berukuran besar, t-shirt warna abu-abu dari laci dan mengenakan lewat kepalaku. Dengan foto band di bagian depan, Chanyeol berada di tengah. Sudah dicuci jutaan kali sejak aku membelinya selama tur pertama mereka, dan itu adalah favoritku.

Aku juga memakai celana yang bersih kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidur namun ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

_Orang ini benar-benar menggangu._

Aku berjalan dengan kaki telanjang dan membuka pintu tanpa melihat lebih dahulu melalui lubang intip, Aku hampir pingsan saat melihat Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol._

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku, perutku terasa mual lagi.

"Karena Kau sakit." Bisiknya

_Pasti Minseok yang mengatakannya._

Dia tersenyum, seperti dia tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bereaksi, kemudian matanya menatap t-shirt yang kupakai dan tersenyum lebar.

Ini sungguh menyenangkan saat melihatnya dalam keadaan baik, tetapi sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, perutku mual lagi. Aku membungkam mulutku dengan tangan dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Muntah lagi.

Aku mendengar suara gaduh di dapur lalu di lorong, dan sekilas ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku tidak berdaya karena harus muntah lagi.

Akhirnya aku berhenti muntah, aku merasa Chanyeol berada di belakangku mengikat rambutku dengan karet. Dia meletakkan kain dingin di leherku dan menggosok punggungku dengan tangannya yang besar naik turun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya lembut.

"Aku butuh tidur." Bisikku.

"Aku akan membantumu." Dia meraih tanganku untuk membantu aku berdiri, menjaga dari belakang saat aku membasuh mulutku lagi, kemudian mengangkatku untuk dibawa ke tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Aku sedang kacau dan aku tidak dapat bertengkar denganmu ketika aku seperti ini." dia tak memperdulikan omelanku yang berupa bisikan.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang memakai t-shirt katun lembut dan menikmati hangat tubuhnya, lengannya yang kuat berada di sekitarku. Dia mencium keningku dan mengerutkan kening ke arahku.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi. Apa kau sudah minum Tylenol? Minseok mengatakan itu di telfon kan?"

"Aku tidak punya." bisikku, mataku tertutup. Aku sangat lemah, aku tidak bisa membuka mata.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, Aku sudah membawanya dari rumah Minseok." Dia menyelimutiku di tempat tidur dan meninggalkan ruangan, dia kembali dengan cepat, membawa segelas air dan pil. "Minum ini, lalu aku akan mengukur suhumu."

Aku mematuhinya, terlalu lemah untuk berdebat. Aku seharusnya menendang pantatnya keluar dari sini, tapi aku terlalu lemah juga untuk hal itu.

Dia mengambil gelas dariku kemudian memasukkan termometer ke dalam mulutku, menyandarkan aku di sisi tempat tidur. Jemarinya ditempelkan di pipiku lalu leherku, dengan lembut, menenangkan. Dia bisa membuatku tertidur dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Tigapuluh sembilan derajat." gumamnya dan mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Terlalu tinggi, _Sunshine_. Setelah minum Tylenol suhumu akan turun. Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu, untuk mengukur suhu tubuhmu lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu tinggal." Bisikku. "Bukankah kau tidak berharap akan bertengkar denganku saat seperti ini. Datanglah ketika aku sudah sehat". Rahangnya mengetat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, kau terlalu lemah untuk menendang pantatku keluar dari sini, jadi Terima saja, manis." Aku merasakan bibirnya di dahiku lagi lalu rasa kantuk menyerangku lagi. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bangun, Sayang... Baek, bangun." Sebuah kain dingin ditempelkan di dahiku dan suara halus Chanyeol memanggilku. "Baek, aku ingin kau minum obatnya lagi. Bangunlah."

Aku membuka mata dan dia ada disini. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Matanya tampak cemas, dan rambutnya berantakan seperti biasanya.

Dia tampak lelah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku, suaraku serak.

"Sekitar jam dua dini hari. Ini, minumlah." dia memberiku dua pil putih kecil dengan segelas air lalu mengukur suhuku lagi. "Ini sudah mulai turun."

"Aku berkeringat." gumamku jijik.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?" dia bertanya.

"Ya."

"Ayo, Kubantu." Dia menarik selimut dan membantuku berdiri, tapi aku merasa goyah karena terlalu lemah.

Sial, aku benci perasaan seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan menggendongku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi." Aku berbisik dan menguburkan hidungku di lehernya.

"Hal itu menjelaskan siapa yang selalu ada dalam tidurmu, dan itu adalah aku." Dia mengedipkan ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum yang muncul di bibirku.

"Sangat jelas." Aku setuju. Dia mendudukkanku di atas toilet dengan lembut lalu ia membuka kran untuk air panas di bak mandi, melepas t-shirtku, celanaku dan menggendongku kembali ke dalam pelukannya lalu ia menurunkanku ke dalam air.

"Rasanya dingin." Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu air panas, sayang. Aku sedang mencoba untuk meredakan demammu." dia meraup pakaian kotor dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian, "Di mana kau menyimpan piyama?"

"Baju tidur berada di laci atas lemariku. Celana ada di laci kedua dari bawah."

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar mandi, aku mendorong air dengan tanganku, membasahi lututku. Dia sangat baik dalam hal merawat seseorang.

"Di mana kau belajar menjadi pengasuh?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa merawat Minseok." Dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum manis ke arahku, tindikannya menangkap mataku, dan aku tidak bisa menolak untuk mengingat apa yang bisa dilakukan sepotong logam kecil itu. Dia memegang t-shirt XXX yang lain. "Kau memiliki banyak T-shirt konser?"

"Itu karena aku mengumpulkannya dari menonton banyak konser." Aku menunduk, malu bahwa akhirnya dia mengetahui semua koleksi t-shirt XXX yang kumiliki. "Aku selalu membeli t-shirt-nya dan menggunakannya sebagai piyama."

"Aku hanya bingung, kau tidak mengatakan kau suka XXX tapi mengejutkan sampai punya banyak T-shirtnya." Dia sedang menajahiliku. Dan terkutuklah dia.

"Mereka adalah favoritku." bisikku, mataku tertutup lagi, "Puas sekarang?"

"Sangat Puas." bisiknya dan mencium keningku. "Ayo, sayang. Kita harus kembali ke tempat tidur." Dia mengangkatku keluar dari bak mandi, aku terkesiap dengan udara yang dingin dan terasa lebih dingin diatas kulitku yang sedang panas.

"Dingin." Aku menatapnya saat ia melilitkan handuk ke tubuhku karena aku mulai menggigil.

Dia sangat pengertian dan aku menyesal mengapa membuatnya marah waktu itu. "Maafkan aku." Dia menarik satu alisnya menatapku.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Dia bertanya.

"Karena kau harus kerepotan merawatku."

"Aku tidak menyesal melakukan ini." Dia dengan cepat mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakaikan t-shirt yang lembut melewati atas kepalaku, menggendongku ke dalam pelukannya lagi dan membawaku ke ranjang. "Aku minta maaf tentang malam itu, Baek. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal lagi itu Padamu."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku juga. Aku seperti itu ketika aku merasa kecewa, marah dan takut." bisikku dan turun ke tempat tidur, meringkuk. Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jemarinya, berirama, menatap ke arahku lembut.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan tidur di kamar cadangan." Chanyeol memberikan pendapatnya dan mulai berdiri, tapi aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya, agar membuatnya tetap di sampingku.

"Aku tidak punya kamar cadangan."

"Kupikir ini adalah apartemen dengan dua kamar tidur." Dia mengernyit ke arahku dan aku memberikan senyuman kecil padanya.

"Aku sudah merombaknya menjadi tempat penyimpanan. Tidak ada tempat tidur di sana. Tidur saja di sini." aku menguap, rasa kantuk telah menyerangku kembali. "Di mana kucingku?" aku bertanya.

"Tadi dia mengikutiku. Aku memberinya makan. Lalu dia tidur." Aku merasa tempat tidur bergoyang saat dia naik lalu masuk ke bawah selimut, berbaring dibelakangku dan menarikku mendekat padanya, lengannya di sekitarku, berpakaian lengkap, dan membiarkanku tertidur. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku saat aku bangun dan memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Aku masih di tempat tidur lagi, dengan Levine, meringkuk di kakiku, mendengkur.

Aku merasa lebih baik. Demamku telah hilang dan aku tidak muntah lagi.

Kemajuan.

Aku mendengar seseorang sedang bermain piano dan aku tersenyum. Chanyeol masih di sini.

Aku menuju kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan menggantungkan selimut di bahuku sebelum aku menemuinya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, dia memakai t-shirt warna hitam dan celana jeans yang sama dengan tadi malam. Kakinya telanjang dan pena yang digigit dengan giginya.

Rambutnya berantakan.

_Chanyeol ada di sini._

Aku menuju ke arahnya lalu mencium kepalanya. Dia bergeser ke kiri, memberi tempat duduk untukku, dan aku bergabung dengannya.

"Hai."

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dia membungkuk dan mencium keningku dua kali, memeriksa demamku dan senang dengan apa yang dia rasakan dibibirnya karena demamku sudah hilang, lalu menyeringai ke arahku.

"Sudah Lebih baik. Dan Aku tidak ingin berada di tempat tidur lagi." Aku memandang jemarinya yang panjang berada di atas piano.

"Oke."

"Apa yang kau mainkan?" Tanyaku.

"Sesuatu yang baru." Alisnya berkerut saat ia berkonsentrasi pada tombol, memainkan melodi lembut yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

_Oh Tuhan, dia begitu berbakat._

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memainkan piano." bisikku.

"Tidak terlalu baik, Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ada gitar, tapi aku tidak membawa gitarku kesini."

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kau tidak harus tinggal. Aku sudah sembuh supaya kau bisa membuat Lagu baru di rumahmu dengan leluasa." bisikku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya saat ia bermain.

"Kau yakin? Aku bahkan berpikir untuk membawamu ke UGD." Aku menatap ke mata cokelatnya yang tajam karena terkejut. "Tapi kau sudah melewati masa kritis, jadi tak perlu kesana." Dia tersenyum penuh Humor. Dan mengacak rambutku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, benar-benar tulus.

"Sama-sama."

Kami duduk dalam keheningan saat ia memainkan melodi. Sesekali ia akan berhenti, menulis sesuatu, atau mengganti catatannya.

Ini sangat menarik.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nadanya untuk dikaitkan dengan yang sebelumnya," ia mengomel atas lagu tersebut. Dia berhenti dan mengulanginya lagi lalu mencoba untuk bermain lagi, tapi masih belum bisa mendapat seperti yang ia harapkan.

Aku mulai bersenandung dan matanya menatapku, terkejut. "Kau bisa memainkannya?" katanya dan menarik tangannya dari atas piano.

Dan aku meneruskan pekerjaannya, memainkan apa yang kudengar di kepalaku untuk merangkainya dengan lagu itu.

"Giliranmu." gumamku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya lagi, lalu ia mengulangi apa yang baru saja kumainkan dan dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkanku." Dia mencium kepalaku dan terus bermain, kami bersenandung bersama.

Aku benar-benar merasa senang, duduk di bangku pianoku, lengkap dengan pria pemurung ini. Setelah lagu berakhir, dia meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan pipinya di kepalaku.

"Apa kau menulis semuanya saat aku tidur?" aku bertanya.

"Ya."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, _Sunshine_."

"Hubungan kita... Jadi bukan hanya kencan satu malam?" bisikku.

Dia terkekeh pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku, menarikku lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Aku senang kau mengerti."

"Kau bilang kau tidak menjalin hubungan."

"Aku mengatakannya untuk Groupies, kau salah paham mengartikannya. Aku tak pernah mengatakan ingin menjalin hubungan dengan kata-kata, aku lebih suka melalui perhatian. Kukira kau paham, dan seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti kemarin." Aku cemberut. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa yang kau pilih?" tanyaku sambil berjalan dari kamar tidur ke ruang tamu. Aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, akhirnya merasa normal kembali dengan pakaian bersih, rambut yang sudah dicuci, dan perut kenyang karena sup dari _BooBoo_, tempat makan favoritku yang berada di ujung blok, Chanyeol yang membelinya untuk makan malam.

Dia pacar yang perhatian.

Jika aku tidak berhati-hati, aku akan terbiasa menjadi manja kepadanya.

Dia menekan tombol pause saat film di TV akan dimulai.

"Film _James Bond_ yang baru." Dia menyengir lebar padaku dari sofa, kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya. "Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, itu berkat dirimu. Terima kasih." Dia mencium Dahiku penuh kasih.

"Tidak pakai t-shirt XXX lagi?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

Aku menatap bajuku dan kembali memandangnya dengan senyum centil. "The Goo Goo Dolls-adalah favoritku."

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi malam." . Sepertinya dia cemburu. Aku tertawa seperti berbisik.  
>Dia menekan tombol play pada remote dan Adele mulai menyanyikan lagu pembuka dari film.<p>

Aku memainkan tanganku menoel dagunya dengan manja. "Aku mengigau karena demam, Apa semalam aku mengatakan aku menyukai XXX?... Jangan percaya pada apa yang aku katakan, itu tidak 100% benar." gumamku masih ingin menggodanya lalu melepas tanganku dan diam di sampingnya, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Dasar." bisiknya sambil terkekeh dan mencium keningku. Dia mencair lagi.

Aku senang bisa bersamanya di sini, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikir akan merasa sangat nyaman dengan seseorang. Biasanya mereka membuatku merasa jengkel.

Bahkan terkadang aku juga kesal dengan diriku sendiri.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol dan aku sudah selaras? Percakapan kami menarik. Dan Kesunyian tidak membuatku merasa tak nyaman jika didekatnya. Intinya ketika bersamanya, semua akan terasa baik-baik saja.

Dan aku senang karena ia juga senang berdekatan denganku, membuatku nyaman, bukan karena rasa kasihan ketika aku sedang sakit saja.

Aku menautkan jemari kami, mengusap tato di kulitnya dengan ibu jariku. Aku menyukai tatonya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada makna apa dari tato di tangannya?

Apa dia akan memberitahuku jika aku bertanya?

Chanyeol berdehem, dan aku menyadari aku sudah tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Aku menatap mata Cokelat besarnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Filmnya tidak dimainkan di tanganku, sayang." Sindirnya. Mengingatkan bahwa aku harus menaruh fokus pada Filmnya, bukan dirinya.

"Maaf." gumamku dan berpura-pura menonton film.

"Kau tidak suka _James Bond_?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menontonnya?"

Aku naik ke pangkuannya dan membungkus lenganku di lehernya. "Kau tahu." Aku memulai dan mencium dagunya. "Aku tidak pernah lagi bercumbu didepan TV sejak Zelo mengajakku menonton _Toy Story_ saat SMA."

"Bajingan macam apa yang mengajak kencan dengan menonton _Toy Story_?" Chanyeol menjawab, membungkus lengannya di punggungku.

"Tidak masalah, karena Aku naksir berat padanya." jawabku sambil tertawa dan mencium pipinya. "Aku tidak peduli film apa yang akan ditonton saat dia mengajakku."

"Apa dia berhasil malam itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, matanya terlihat bahagia dan tertawa. Apa Dia tidak terlihat cemburu atau apa, mungkin? Dari apa reaksinya saat ini, dia sama sekali tak cemburu.

_Dasar!_

"Jelas tidak, tapi dia mendapat _'second base'_. Jadi, Mainkan kartumu dengan benar maka aku akan membiarkanmu mencetak _'home run'..._ pria seksi."

"Di mana Zelo sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu." Aku mendengus, sejak kapan memperbincangkan Zelo menjadi semenarik itu untuknya. Aku bergeser, jadi aku mengangkanginya sekarang, lututku bertumpu di sofa di samping pinggulnya. "Intinya adalah, Kita harus bercumbu sekarang, Tampan." Aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku. Aku ingin dia menyentuhku sekarang. Aku Haus akan dirinya.

"Kau belum sembuh benar." Ia mencium hidungku, kemudian mengangkatku dari pangkuannya dan menurunkanku kembali ke sofa, di sampingnya. "Tonton film-nya."

"Kubilang Aku ingin bercumbu!" Aku cemberut dan menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, perutku mengencang mendengar suaranya.

Bahkan tawanya pun terdengar seperti musik.

"Kau ingin bercumbu, sweetheart?" Dia bertanya dan bergeser ke arahku, mendorongku hingga terlentang di sofa.

"Yah." Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Aku tahu, kalau kau juga menginginkannya."

"Kau sangat keras kepala." gumamnya dan menatap ke bawah pada bibirku. "Aku akan bercumbu denganmu jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Oh, bagus, tadinya Kupikir aku akan mencari Zelo sekarang jika kau tetap menolak."

"Akan kupatahkan kemaluannya jika dia menyentuh milikku. Aku tidak berbagi, kau ingat?" Tindikannya mengkilap didepan bibirku dan mataku siaga mengawasinya."Aku satu-satunya pria yang akan melakukan pekerjaan ini, sayang." Tambahnya.

Dia menyandarkan sikunya di bantal samping kepalaku, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan memberikan kecupan di dagu, rahang, lalu menggosokan hidungnya ke leherku, membuatku menggigil dan menggeliat.

"Kau memiliki bibir yang indah." Bisikku dan merasakan dia tersenyum di telingaku. Aku mengusap punggungnya yang kokoh dengan tanganku, menarik t-shirtnya sehingga aku bisa merasakan kulitnya yang hangat di bawah tanganku. Tapi dia menahanku.

"Tidak sayang. Tetap berpakaian." Bisiknya mengingatkan, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan memberiku kecupan lembut, ciuman yang manis.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dan terkesiap ketika dia menggigit telingaku.

"Kita hanya bercumbu..." Nafasnya terengah, begitu juga denganku. "Untuk saat ini." Lanjutnya. 

"Aku tidak mau." Kataku keras kepala.

Dia menarik diri, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap ke arahku dengan mata cokelatnya yang berbinar. "Tidak sayang, kita hanya akan bercumbu. Kau masih sakit dan Aku Tidak akan melakukan apapun lebih dari _second base_."

"Uh, Chanyeol, hanya Minseok satu-satunya Gadis yang patuh dengan aturan hubungan sex setelah 3 kali kencan, bukan aku. Ingat?"

Wajahnya berubah tersenyum lebar dan aku merasa diriku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Dia memiliki aturan tiga kali kencan?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Ya, dia hampir saja membunuh Luhan dikencan pertama mereka."

"Bagus. Itulah kakakku." Ia tersenyum bangga, "Dan kau sudah membuatku menunggu untuk lima kali kencan." Oh Tuhan apa dia menghitungnya sejak Lari hari senin-Jumat, dan hari terakhir kami habiskan untuk melakukan Sex. Apa dia berpikir begitu?

"Lari bukanlah kencan." Demi Tuhan, jika dia menjilati leherku seperti itu lagi, aku akan merobek baju dari tubuhnya dan menyerangnya.

"Setiap kali kita sarapan bersama, itu adalah kencan." Bisiknya dan bergerak ke sisi lain dari leherku untuk membuat kekacauan yang sama pada kulit sensitif di bawah telingaku.

"Chanyeol?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Cium aku, kumohon."

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

Aku mencubit punggungnya saat dia menggigit telingaku lalu melotot ke arahku.

Aku berjengit karena merasa bersalah, dan tersenyum kekanakan kearahnya. "Kumohon."

Mataku menatap ke bibirnya, aku bersumpah tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain menciumku seperti aku menginginkannya saat ini.

Dia menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambutku, memiringkan kepalanya, dan dengan lembut bibirnya mencium bibirku. Aku mengencangkan tanganku di punggungnya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan mendesah saat ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Dia menggigit dan menghisap sudut bibirku dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain, hingga tidak ada bagian yang tidak tersentuh olehnya.

Tanganku mulai bekerja di punggungnya, lengannya, hingga ke wajahnya, dengan lembut dan perlahan menjelajahinya, sampai aku sangat menginginkannya, aku tidak lagi mendengar bunyi-bunyi bising dari film, atau merasakan sofa yang ada dibawahku. Yang aku rasakan hanya Chanyeol .

Aku mengaitkan kakiku padanya, merasa tidak cukup dekat, dan memutar pinggulku melawan dirinya, tetapi dia meninggalkan kerjaannya dibibirku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Baek, Aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu malam ini. Kita hanya akan bercumbu, paham?"

Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan hasratnya. Seharusnya aku bisa bekerja sama, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya menyentuhku dan aku merasa aku sudah terlampau kuat untuk menerimanya memasukiku lagi malam ini.

Bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya lagi, mendesah, dan kali ini ia memperdalam ciumannya, menggoda ujung lidahku dengan miliknya.

Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini selama hidupku.

Salah satu tangannya meninggalkan rambutku dan menelusuri wajahku, bahuku, dan ketika aku berpikir dia akan menangkup payudaraku, ternyata tangannya meluncur ke pinggulku, dan meletakkan tangannya di sana.

Dia benar-benar hanya ingin mencumbuku saja.

Aku mengerang lagi, menjalankan jari-jariku di wajahnya. Tidak berjanggut, kulitnya halus, dia memiliki bau yang sangat harum dan jantan.

Dia memperlambat ciumannya, menggigit bibirku lagi,kemudian menggosokan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Kau membuat aku lupa bagaimana bernapas." bisiknya.

"Aku menyukai caramu menciumku." bisikku kembali.

"Bagus..." bisiknya dan memberiku senyuman, matanya yang tajam terlihat sayu dan mengantuk. "...Karena aku berencana untuk sering menciummu."

"Oke." aku setuju dengan malu-malu.

Mengapa dia membuatku menjadi pemalu?

Tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menggendongku, dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.

"TV nya masih menyala." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku akan menlanjutkannya nanti." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-CHANYEOL-**

Dia cantik saat tidur.

_Bodoh_.

Dia bahkan selalu terlihat cantik. Meski ketika ia sedang kacau dan berkeringat karena demam, dia tetap menjadi pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat.

Kami tidur terlambat pagi ini, tapi tak satu pun dari kami yang ingin pergi keluar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di sampingnya, menikmati pemandangan wajahnya yang Ayu.

Aku tidak pernah mencium seorang wanita, dan tidak bercinta dengan mereka, aku hanya sekedar bermain seks dengan para Groupies terutama. Aku jarang mencium wanita. Bagiku Seks lebih baik daripada Ciuman, karena berciuman menimbulkan berbagai macam keterikatan dan perasaan, dan akan lebih baik jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu, mengingat bahwa wanita yang sudah bersama denganku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir telah melemparkanku begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah mencium dengan cara yang sama seperti aku mencium Baekhyun tadi malam. Aku ingin tenggelam ke dalam dirinya dan bercinta dengannya sepanjang malam, tapi aku harus ingat bahwa dia sedang sakit. Meski dia berkata dia sudah sembuhpun aku tidak akan melakukannya, atau dia akan Pingsan.

Tidak, sebelum dia sehat dan Pulih aku tidak bisa bercinta dengannya.

Mungkin aku berubah menjadi penakut di usiaku yang sudah tua atau apa, Tapi Aku tak peduli.

Baekhyun menggeliat dan menguap, membuka mata cokelat sipit miliknya dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Selamat pagi." Aku mencium lembut pipinya dan menikmati desahan rasa kantuknya.

"Mmm... pagi." Sial, aku menyukai suaranya yang serak, Sangat seksi ketika dia baru bangun tidur dan terlihat apa adanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Aku bertanya, menyingkirkan sehelai rambut dari pipinya.

"Aku mau cupcake."

"Cupcake?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa, suaraku serak dan besar membuatnya mengerjap merasakan telinganya terganggu –mungkin-. "Ini baru jam sepuluh pagi, manis. Bukankah terlalu pagi untuk membeli cupcake?"

"Aku paham mengapa kau tidak tahu, itu karena Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu di luar negeri." Dia mengusap rambutku yang berantakan lalu menberikan sentakan dengan jemarinya, yang segera membuat miliku bangkit. "Cupcake bisa dimakan setiap saat, Chanyeol." Aku mengangguk, menyisiri rambutnya.

"Dan kopi untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu."

"Oke, aku akan membelikanmu cupcake."

"Yeay! Terima kasih Tuan Baik hati" Dia menyeringai.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sial, kenapa aku akan memberi apa saja yang dia inginkan sekarang?

"Ayo, kita pergi."

"Apa kita harus Jogging dulu, setelah itu baru beli cupcakenya?" Ia bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kau belum siap untuk berlari. Kau baru saja sakit selama 24 jam, Baek." Aku mengingatkannya dan menuruni tempat tidur.

"Itu artinya aku tidak akan mendapatkan Cupcake kan? Rute nya sejalur dengan jalan untuk Jogging. Tapi letaknya tidak begitu jauh dan begitu dekat dari sini. Dengan jogging kita bisa menghemat waktu kan?" Aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya dan menunggunya turun dari kasur.

"Baekhyun, kau baru sembuh dari sakit dan aku melarangmu untuk melakukan aktifitas yang terlalu menguras tenaga, Lupakan lari paginya... tapi aku tetap akan membelikanmu Cupcake. Jadi ayo kita pergi untuk membeli cupcake-mu dan apa pun yang sangat kau inginkan." Aku cemberut ke arahnya, dan mengepalkan tangan agar tidak menyentuh dirinya atau jatuh kembali ke dalam tempat tidur ketika dia memberikan senyum lebar untukku.

"Baiklah."

Kami berpakaian dengan cepat dan aku memegangi jaket hitam untuk dikenakan olehnya sebelum mengambil miliku lalu aku memakai kupluk di kepalaku.

"Lepaskan Beanimu." Dia cemberut padaku. "Aku suka menyentuh rambutmu."

"Kita akan aman jika aku memakainya, sayang. Atau Groupies akan mengenaliku dan membawaku Kabur." Aku mencium keningnya sebelum membawanya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kenapa tak sekalian memakai kacamata hitam saja?" Dia bertanya sinis. "Tarik kupluk mu ke bawah sampai menutupi rambut dan tindikmu, dan tutupi tatomu itu dengan jacket tebal lalu berdoa agar tidak ada yang mengenalimu!"

Dia mungkin bercanda, tapi aku bisa mendengar sisi lain dari kalimatnya.

Aku menekan tombol turun di Lift dan menariknya ke dalam genggamanku untuk perjalanan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Aku sering tidak dikenali, sayang."

Dia kembali rileks lalu mendesah sementara aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Perbedaan dalam dirinya dari pertama kali kami jogging bersama sampai sekarang sangat menakjubkan. Sekarang dia membiarkanku untuk menyentuhnya, ini merupakan kemajuan pesat.

"Di mana tempat penjual cupcakenya?" Tanyaku saat kami berjalan keluar dari lift dan melalui lobi gedung.

"Hanya beberapa blok. Kita bisa berjalan ke sana."

"Kau cukup kuat untuk berjalan?" Aku bertanya dan mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, tapi dia hanya menyenggolku dengan sikunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Beberapa blok tidak akan membunuhku."

"Baiklah."

Hari ini langit di Seoul berwarna biru, hari cerah yang jarang terjadi di musim dingin. Aku menautkan jemari Baekhyun dengan jemariku lalu menciumnya, sambil terus mengikutinya ke sebuah toko kecil yang disebut _Succulent Sweets_. Tercium bau seperti kopi dan gula dari dalam. Matanya yang Cokelat terlihat cerah saat melihat ke kotak kaca yang penuh makanan.

Astaga, dia menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Strawberry." Ia tertawa dan membuat perutku mengepal. Aku suka saat dia tertawa.

Dia memesan cupcake Strawberry dengan teh panas, dia juga mengatakan kepada seorang penjaga Toko apa saja yang aku inginkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku saat melihat gelagatnya membuka Dompet.

"Membelikanmu cupcake."

"Simpan uangmu untuk keperluan yang lain, Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membelikanmu Cupcake, Mmm?" Aku memutar mataku dan mendorongnya ke samping sebelum menarik dompetku dari saku belakang celanaku.

Petugas kasir yang berambut hitam mendongak ke arahku dengan santai lalu tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan Memekik dua kali.

"Kau Chanyeol XXX kan? Benar! kau Chanyeol XXX !" Dia menjerti dan aku hanya melihatnya maklum, kupikir dia sudah gila. Untuk apa dia berteriak seperti itu.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, aku bukan dia. Band itu sangat menyebalkan, aku membenci mereka jadi tolong jangan kaitkan apapun tentang mereka denganku."

"Benarkah?" Si Rambut hitam penjaga toko meneliti wajahku lagi tapi aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi yah, sekarang aku bisa melihat bahwa kau bukan dia."

"Aku lebih tampan, kan?" Aku mengedipkan mata dan dia tertawa lalu memberikan minuman dan kue pesanan kami untuk dibawa ke meja.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Kau menggagalkan upaya seseorang yang mulai mengenalimu, Dengan menghina Band-mu sendiri?"

"Itu berhasil kan?" Aku tertawa dan menggigit salah satu cupcake rasa Lemon. "Astaga, ini enak."

"Kau punya yang rasa lemon! Bolehkah aku minta satu gigitan? Itu adalah rasa favorit kedua untukku."

Aku memegang kue bekas gigitanku hingga menyentuh bibirnya, dia langsung menggigit kecil Cupcake milikku lalu menutup matanya, mengerang dalam kebahagiaan. Hatiku bergetar.

Oh Tuhan, aku seperti remaja yang kacau karena melihatnya semenggemaskan ini. Aku pikir aku harus sering melatih untuk mengontrol kejantananku agar terbiasa dengan segala hal tentang dirinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Boleh aku merasakan punyamu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak boleh, kau sudah punya sendiri," Dia menarik cupcakenya dan cemberut padaku.

"Anak nakal yang egois. Aku sudah membiarkanmu merasakan milikku."

"Kau Tuan baik hati yang mudah ditipu." Ia nyengir dan terus makan cokelatnya.

Aku melirik ke seberang jalan dan tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu, bangunan apa yang di seberang jalan?"

Dia mengikuti tatapanku dan mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sebuah bangunan dengan bata merah."

Tidak ada papan nama, dan penjelasan disana, tentu saja dia tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah studio rekaman." Matanya membulat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya kembali menggemaskan dipagi hari. " Pemiliknya sudah membangunnya sejak awal tahun delapan puluhan."

"Apa kau pernah melakukan rekaman di sana?" Ia bertanya, tetap menaruh minatnya untuk menatap gedung itu.

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku pernah masuk ke dalam, ketika pertama kali aku pindah ke Seoul, waktu itu aku memenangkan Lomba aransemen lagu di sebuah radio dan mendapatkan kesempatan nonton konser pribadi Pearl Jam di sana. Itu adalah hal paling keren yang pernah kulihat."

"Wow, itu mengagumkan!"

Aku mengangguk, ide yang muncul semakin jelas. "Aku berencana untuk merekam Album kami disana." Bisikku dan mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, kenapa tidak. Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama masa reservasi nya, Tapi kami sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai giliran kami bisa rekaman, Jadi karena hal itu pula kami tidak akan kembali Ke Jeju. Lagipula Sebagian besar dari kami tinggal di sini."

Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Apa aku boleh melihat kalian rekaman?" Dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Pikiran melihat Baekhyun di studio, membuat perutku menggepal.

Bahkan Pikiran bercinta di studio sempat menjadi rencanaku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya karena pekerjaan dan masalah Pribadi tak pernah kucampurkan, lalu mengapa sekarang seolah penghalang itu sudah musnah karena dirinya?

"Berapa banyak lagu yang kau tulis?" Dia bertanya lalu menjilati garpunya.

"Aku sudah menulis Tiga Lagu dengan Minseok . Beberapa Lagu sudah ditulis oleh anggota lain. Sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan satu lagi. Kami berencana memiliki banyak daftar lagu dalam album kami, dan studio ingin agar kami mempertimbangkannya. Aku pikir kami –XXX- akan sering bertemu dalam beberapa minggu ini." Matanya yang kecil menatapku, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Hal itu membuatku bangga mengetahui jika dia begitu tertarik, dan dia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang cerdas, bukan pertanyaan khas penggemar.

Meski sebenarnya dia adalah seorang penggemar juga, tapi dia tidak bersikap berlebihan dan membosankan, mungkin karena beberapa saudaranya juga artis jadi dia terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu, dan itu salah satu hal yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Tentu saja, aku tetap akan tertarik padanya meski dia membenci bandku sekalipun.

"Ada cream di bibirmu." Bisikku.

Dia menjilati sisi yang salah dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Sudah hilang?"

"Belum."

Dia menjilat sudut bibirnya lagi, dan Dia meleset lagi.

"Sekarang?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membersihkan cream dengan jariku, tetapi sebelum aku bisa menariknya, ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan tangannya dan memasukan jariku ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap creamnya lalu menggigit ringan pada jariku.

_Sial_.

Sarafku menegang. Begitu juga dengan penisku.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Aku menggeram. Aku mendengar kebutuhan dalam suaraku, dan matanya melebar penuh gairah.

"Aku belum selesai dengan tehku." Dia bergumam naif dan matanya menatap tindikanku tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ya. Kau sudah selesai. Dan Ayo, kita pergi." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Ada beberapa istilah kotor di chap ini, dan mohon untuk tidak dianggap apa-apa ya. Ini bukan pengetahuan yang harus di hapal buat Ujian juga XD**

**Second base: percumbuan tingkat lanjut tapi tidak sampai terjadi hubungan seks.**

**Home run: istilah lain dari berhubungan seks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-BAEKHYUN-**

Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam lift, dengan kesal dia meninju tombol menuju lantai apartemenku setelah hampir menyeretku dua blok.

Begitu pintu ditutup, dia menatapku. Mengangkatku ke dinding, menahanku di tempat dengan panggul ditekan ke arahku, kakiku melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping, dan dia menciumku dengan kuat.

Aku melepas Beanie dari kepalanya dan menenggelamkan jemariku ke dalam rambutnya, karena ia menguasai mulutku, menggigit dan mengisap lalu menguasainya lagi.

_Oh Tuhan, dia pandai mencium._

Bell berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kami sudah sampai di lantai kamarku, tetapi tiba-tiba dia menarikku kebelakang lagi. Kemudian menciumku lagi. Setelah selesai, dia melepasku dengan enggan.

Aku meraba-raba mencari kunci saat dia memelukku dari belakang, menciumi leherku, ibu jarinya menyusup kedalam Bra-ku dan memilin putingku yang keras.

"Chanyeol~ Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu." Gumamku dan terkesiap saat ia mengecup lembut kulit di bawah telingaku.

"Berikan kuncinya padaku."

Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat, membimbingku masuk ke dalam, menutup lalu mengunci pintu dan membawaku ke kamar tidur.

"Sofa?" Aku mengingatkan dia kami bisa saja melakukannya disini, tapi dia tidak bergeming, hanya menoleh padaku, mata Cokelatnya terbakar dan nafasnya cepat. Dia melangkah ke arahku dan menangkup wajahku di tangannya, lalu menatap mataku.

"Aku tidak akan Puas di sofa, Aku tidak berada 'di dalammu' beberapa hari."

"Sab-..."

"Sabtu tidak masuk hitungan, Kita saling menyakiti dan bukan bercinta. Aku ingin menelentangkanmu di atas tempat tidur dan mengantar kita berdua menjadi gila. Aku ingin kau gemetar dan basah."

_Astaga_.

"Kau memag tidak bisa dibantah." Aku menyeringai padanya lalu tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya lagi. Aku membuka risliting hoodie miliknya, menariknya melewati lengannya, lalu menarik kemejanya melewati atas kepala.

Kami dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaian satu sama lain, seperti membuat jejak yang ditandai dengan pakaian dari ruang tamu, menyusuri lorong dan ke kamarku.

Ketika kami telah berdiri di samping tempat tidur, dia benar-benar telanjang, ia melangkah dan menyapu tubuhku dengan matanya dari atas ke bawah, memandangku yang memakai bra merah muda berenda yang dipadukan dengan boxshort.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau selalu memakai pakaian dalam seperti itu?"

Aku tersenyum puas. "Aku suka pakaian dalam yang cantik."

"Kau mengenakan pakaian dalam seperti itu setiap hari dan t-shirt konser yang usang untuk tidur?"

"Jangan menghina t-shirtku. Aku mencintainya."

Aku berbaring dengan punggung di tempat tidur . Chanyeol menarik celanaku turun melewati kakiku. Dia melemparnya melewati atas bahunya dan menanamkan ciuman di perutku, tepat di atas tindikanku.

"Aku menyukai tindikanmu." Gumamnya dan menciumku lagi.

"Ini hanya tindikan pusar." Aku tertawa lalu mengerang saat ia menjilati bagian bawah perutku ke pubis lalu menuju klitorisku.

"Ini manis." Ia bergumam dan menjilat bagian bawah melalui lipatanku.

"Chanhhh-..." Secara naluriah pinggulku mendorong ke atas, tetapi ia memegang pinggulku dengan kuat dia atas kasur.

"Kau terasa begitu menakjubkan." Dia menghisap klitorisku ke dalam mulutnya dan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam diriku hingga aku tidak bisa menahan, aku datang, hancur dan gemetar, mendorong vaginaku ke wajahnya, mencengkeram kain sprei di sisiku.

Dia mencium bagian dalam pahaku, tulang selakangku, dengan jemarinya masih di dalam diriku, ia naik dan mencium setelah menelusuri payudaraku. Lidahnya berputar-putar di salah satu putingku, lalu menggigitnya, dan memberikan perhatian yang sama untuk puting yang satunya lagi, sementara dia menggerakakan empat dari jemarinya di dalamku, dengan gerakan gelombang berirama, menggelitikku dan membuatku tertawa.

"Itu Geli."

"Mmm." Dia menyeringai dan mencium mulutku, lembut, hanya main-main. Aku menangkap tindikannya dengan gigiku dan menariknya dengan lembut, dia tersenyum lagi, menggerakkan jemarinya lebih cepat.

Aku mengerang dan menggeliat di bawahnya, dan terkesiap saat ibu jarinya menekan klitorisku.

"Aku bukan gitar, kau tahu." Aku mengingatkan dia saat ia terus menyiksa labiaku dengan jemarinya yang berbakat.

"Oh, Suaramu mengatakan sebaliknya, _Sunshine_," Bisiknya dan mengubur wajahnya di leherku. Aku membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya. Dia menekanku, mulai dari pinggul ke bahu, jemarinya memainkan aku seperti alat musik, dan aku terkejut, aku orgasme lagi dengan kuat.

_Dia akan membunuhku._

"Chanyeol." Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku dan menatapnya, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidupku, berhubungan seks dengan posisi dia di atas tubuhku tidaklah aneh tetapi ini adalah yang pertama dia melakukannya seperti ini, seperti dia membiarkanku ada dibawahnya untuk dia naungi dan itu tekesan posesif. Dia menyeringai ke arahku, menarik tangannya keluar dari antara kedua kakiku dan menahan dirinya di atasku.

"Baek."

Aku memejamkan mata, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Mmm..." bisikku.

"Lihat aku." bisiknya lembut.

Mataku menatapnya saat ia bergerak perlahan-lahan di antara kakiku, menutupi diriku dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, dan aku suka merasakan berat badannya di atasku. Dia hanya bertumpu di sini, memungkinkan aku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya, miliknya yang keras menempel di tulang kemaluanku, kakinya diantara kakiku, dan aku mengangkat kakiku lalu melingkarkan di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau siap?" Dia berbisik.

"Ya." aku mendesah.  
>Suaraku terdengar lembut dan aku mengerakkan pinggulku, menggeser kemaluannya terhadap miliku. "Ya Tuhan, milikmu terasa nikmat."<p>

"Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu, _Sunshine_, saat ini aku mencoba melakukan secara perlahan."

"Siapa bilang ini membutuhkan cara yang pelan?" aku bertanya dan jariku menelusuri wajahnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan keras."

"Yang keras tidak selalu baik, Baek."

"Sayang." bisiknya lembut dan menciumku. "Kali ini aku akan bermain lembut."

Dia turun lalu memasang kondom, mencengkeram salah satu tanganku, dan menariknya mendekat ke dada kami, dan secara perlahan, oh begitu pelan tenggelam ke dalam diriku.

Nafasku tertahan saat aku melihat ke matanya, terlihat di sana, aku belum siap untuk mengartikannya, dan aku menahannya lebih dekat saat ia mulai bergerak, miliknya kuat dan besar, tulang kemaluannya mendorong klitorisku dengan lembut.

Dalam hidupku belum pernah ada seorang pria yang melakukannya dengan lembut, cinta yang indah untuku, dan sifat yang tenang, pria ini luar biasa karena sudah memberikannya untukku.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek." bisiknya, "Kau begitu ketat."

Kata-katanya, nada suaranya lembut, dan cara tubuhnya menyelimutiku telah menghancurkanku. Aku merasa sesuatu telah terbangun dari dasar tulangku, wajahku memerah, dan aku berpegang erat padanya saat aku jatuh di tepian, meneriakkan namanya.

"Ya." Ia bergumam diatas bibirku dan tubuhnya terpaku lalu tersentak saat dia datang di dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sehingga aku menangis. Chanyeol terlihat panik

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya dan mencium air mata di pipiku. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mengedipkan mata. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Suaranya lembut.

"Karena Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku, melakukan sex dengan posisi seperti ini." Aku menanggapi dan tersenyum lemah padanya. "Tapi sangat menyenangkan."

"Tujuanku memang untuk menyenangkanmu."

"Kau memiliki tujuan yang baik."

Dia tersenyum bangga dan teleponku bordering dengan nada lagu Twentieth Century Fox.

"Itu Kris."

"Dia bisa menunggu."

Chanyeol mencium hidungku, dahiku, dan pipiku sebelum menempatkan bibirnya di bibirku lagi dan menggosoknya bolak balik.

Tapi teleponku berbunyi lagi.

"Mungkin ini mendesak." Bisikku. "Aku harus menjawabnya."

Dengan menyesal dia menarik dirinya keluar dariku dan memandangku yang turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil teleponku yang masih tersimpan di saku celana jeans miliku.

"Hallo?" Aku berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring, telungkup, wajahnya ditopang dengan lengannya yang terlipat, tersenyum padaku.

"Apa kau sedang rapat negara?" Kris marah.

"Apa?"

"Kau berjanji akan menjaga Sehun hari ini sementara Zitao dan aku pergi ke dokter, Ingat?"

"Oh, sialan! Aku minta maaf, aku lupa. Aku baru sembuh, kemarin aku sakit." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening padaku lalu duduk, dan Aku membalikkan badan membelakangi dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Yah, kuharap kau ada di rumah karena kami akan membawa Sehun, Tempat dokternya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatmu, jadi kami sekalian membawanya daripada kau ke rumahku. Saat ini aku sedang parkir Dan Kami akan membawanya ke atas."

Dia menutup telepon dan aku langsung panik.

"Aduh!"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku, wajahnya khawatir, dan aku semakin panik.

"Kris dan Zitao sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini untuk menitipkan Sehun. Aku sudah janji untuk menjaganya hari ini tapi aku lupa." Aku memandang pria seksi yang sedang telanjang dihadapanku, lalu mulai meraup pakaian kami, aku berjalan sambil melemparkan pakaian miliknya. "Cepat berpakaian!"

Chanyeol malah tertawa, tidak membantu sama sekali dalam situasi ini.

"Kau harus bersembunyi di dalam lemari." Aku menarik kaos dan celana jeansku lalu berbalik, dan masih menemukan dia sedang menatapku.

"Aku bukan anak umur enam belas tahun, Baek. Aku tidak akan bersembunyi dari siapa pun." Dia berjalan kearahku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, lalu mencium keningku. "Kita sudah sepakat hubungan ini bukan kencan satu malam. Dan kita sedang pacaran"

"Benar."

"Suatu hari, keluarga kita pasti akan mencari tahu."

Aku menelan ludah. _Sial_. "Benar." bisikku.

"Jangan khawatir." Dia tersenyum menenangkan lalu bel pintu berbunyi.

"Pakai celanamu." Desisku pada wajahnya tersenyum dan aku merasa ngeri saat Kris mengetuk pintu. Chanyeol menarik celana jeans-nya dan mengencangkannya sementara aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mengawasinya memakai kaos.

Aku membuka pintu, Sehun langsung menyuguhiku dengan senyuman 4 giginya, tetapi berbeda dengan Kris yang cemberut.

"Wah, terima kasih." Ia bergumam sinis dan memberikan bayinya kepadaku, berjalan masuk melewatiku lalu menuju ruang tamu. Zitao dengan gembira mengikutinya, sedikit kaget ketika ia melihat Chanyeol di dapur mencuci tangan. Sementara Kris berubah tegang dan membisu.

"Hai, Chanyeol ." Zitao tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hey Tao. Bagaimana kabarmu? "Chanyeol bertanya dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk.

"Jika kau bertemu istriku, sebaiknya kau memakai kaosmu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Adikku?"

Mata Sehun berlinang mendengar suara keras dari ayahnya. Aku mencium keningnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kris, tenang." Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kita bahas nanti, Kris. Mereka butuh waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang akan dijelaskan kepada kita. Ayo, Kita akan terlambat." Zitao mengingatkan dia dan tersenyum padaku dengan simpatik.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti." Kris mencium Sehun dan mencondongkan tubuhnya berbisik di telingaku. "Hati-hati."

"Kami tidak akan lama." kata Zitao. "Dia memiliki makanan ringan, popok dan mainan di dalam tasnya. Dia baru saja tidur siang jadi dia akan baik-baik saja sampai kami kembali."

"Aku tahu." Aku meyakinkannya dan membimbing mereka keluar dari pintu. "Pergilah." Kris merangkul istrinya dan memapahnya dengan pelan, setelah menatap kami berdua dengan sangat tajam. Kurasa Kris benar-benar marah. Aku menutup Pintu sementara Sehun masih didalam gendonganku. Ketika aku berbalik, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan senyumannya untuk Sehun.

"Dia manis." gumam Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi Sehun yang montok. Si Bayi meraih jarinya dengan cepat dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bisa tolong gendong dia sementara aku akan membuat jus untuknya."

"Menggendongnya?" Dia melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba matanya tampak takut. Dia lucu. Apa dia takut Bayi?

"Dia hanya bayi, Chanyeol, bukan senjata pemusnah massal." Aku menyodorkan bayi itu ke tangannya, dia menerima Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Seketika genggamannya mengencang disekitar Sehun. Takut jika Bayi itu akan jatuh. Aku tertawa pelan, dan mengeluarkan cangkir Sehun dari tasnya lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Bolehkah aku menaruhnya di lantai dengan mainannya?" Dia berteriak kepadaku. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Apa yang dia takutkan dari bayi? Liur?

"Tentu, tapi letakkan selimut dibawahnya." Kulihat Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menggendong Sehun dan membawanya berjalan untuk mengambil selimut tebal dari dalam tas bayinya dan meletakkanya dilantai, lalu membiarkan Popok Sehun yang besar di pantatnya menempel diatasnya.

Sial, dia lucu. Aku berbalik lagi untuk melanjutkan tugasku membuat Jus bayi. Sedikit lama, karena harus mengupas beberapa buah. Kuharap Sehun tidak rewel. Sementara Chanyeol tak bisa di andalkan.

"Kurasa bayi ini akan membunuh kucingmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan acuh saat aku selesai dan menutup cangkir, bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu, menemukan Sehun dengan beberapa bulu kucing ditangannya, mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Levine bergerak melawan tarikan tangan gemuk Sehun yang kuat di ekornya.

"Atau mau memakannya." Aku sependapat dan tertawa saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk melepaskan Sehun dari Levine, Bayi ini ternyata memegangnya sangat kuat, Levine mulai mengeong panjang karena terganggu.

Berhasil, Levine langsung berlari masuk kamar.

Kami duduk bersama dan menghibur Sehun dengan mainannya.

"Ini tidak terlalu sulit." Kataku padanya dan dia nyengir padaku.

"Memang, tidak terlalu sulit." Dia mengusap rambut cokelatnya yang lembut lalu mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu. Kau mencium bau itu?"

"Tidak." Aku menghentikan apa yang sedang kulakukan dan mengendus. "Apa?"

Chanyeol cemberut dan melirik ke bawah pada Sehun, aku tersenyum lebar padanya, air liur menetes ke bawah dagu kecilnya yang lucu. "Menurutku dia sedang membuang kotoran." Kata Chanyeol sedikit mengumpat.

"Berhenti bersumpah di depannya."

"Aku bersumpah, Coba kau cium baik-baik."

Kami saling menatap selama satu menit. "Ya Tuhan!" Kami mocar- macir mencari popok dari dalam tasnya, tetapi dia lebih gesit mengambil popok dan tisu basah kemudian menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Ini."

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau bibinya. Duh."

"Aku tidak mau memegang kotoran." Aku cemberut kepada Lelaki kecil ini, sepertinya Sehun melakukan hal ini kepadaku dengan sengaja, karena aku Lupa untuk menjaganya hari ini.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan ketika hal ini terjadi, Apa kau hanya menontonnya, sementara Mungkin Bekas beraknya sudah berlumuran di Lantai?" Chanyeol bergumam gemas.

"Biasanya Ibuku yang menggantikan popoknya."

"Apa kau belum pernah menjaganya sendirian?" Sehun tertawa, menikmati lelucon dari wajah kami, dan aku menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kini ikut-ikutan menertawakanku.

"Ya Tuhan, makanan apa yang mereka berikan?" Aku menutupi hidungku. "Kau tahu bagaimana cara mengganti Popok?"

"Aku pernah melihat Istri anggota Bandku mengganti popok anaknya, Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sampai selesai karena dia bayi perempuan. Dan Aku tidak mau masuk penjara."

"Jangan bodoh. Kau tidak akan masuk ke penjara karena melihat Bayi perempuan diganti popoknya. Mungkin kau akan masuk ke penjara karena tidak mengganti popoknya."

"Aishhh.. cepatlah Bibi Baekki." Ia mengedipkan mata dengan Geli. Sehun tertawa. Oh, Ayolah bayi ini seperti baik-baik saja sementara Kotorannya sudah penuh disekitar pantatnya "Kau yang harus melakukan ini." tambahnya lagi.

Aku pasrah dan mulai berkutat pada Sehun. Menatap bayi menggemaskan ini."Chanyeol akan kehilangan kejantanannya jika ia memanggil aku Baekki lagi, Ya kan Sehunnie?" Kataku kepada Sehun sementara dia tertawa geli. Kemudian, tiba-tiba, dia menyadari apa yang sedang dia duduki, wajahnya yang Lucu berubah merah padam dan dia mulai menangis.

"Oh Tidak! Dia akan menangis!... bagaimana ini? Chanyeol lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa mengganti popoknya!"

"Sial, kita harus menggantikan popoknya." Chanyeol masuk kekamar dengan panik."Aku akan menelepon Minseok." Chanyeol menarik telepon dan menekan nomor Minseok.

"Kenapa harus Minseok?"

"Dia seorang Dokter. Dia berurusan dengan semua jenis kotoran manusia sepanjang waktu-..." Tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya sudah diangkat Oleh Minseok. "... Oh Hei, ini aku, saat ini aku di tempat Baekhyun. Ada keadaan darurat disini, dan aku ingin kau datang ke sini secepat mungkin..."

"..."

"... Uh huh. Tidak, tidak perlu ambulans, hanya perlu bantuanmu..."

"..."

"... Oke terima kasih." Dia menutup telepon dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Dia sudah bersedekap santai. "Dia akan ke sini." Ujarnya tenang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Kau benar-benar membohonginya?" Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara dia tertawa bodoh.

"Dia akan berada di sini dalam sepuluh menit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING!

Akhirnya, bel pintu berbunyi. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bisa mendengar bel berbunyi adalah karena Sehun mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengambil napas saat ia menangis, sehingga memberi kami suasana hening selama nol koma tiga detik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Chanyeol menarik Minseok masuk ke apartemen dan dia cemberut ketika ia melihat bayi dalam pelukanku.

"Apa yang salah?" dia bertanya.

"Dia memiliki popok yang menyebalkan." Chanyeol mengatakan padanya dengan aksen Lucu. Minseok sudah memelotot tapi Chanyeol seolah tak peduli dan pura-pura tak melihatnya. "Jadi, cepat gantikan sebelum kotorannya melumer." Aku nyengir maklum kearah Minseok.

"Chanyeol takut dia akan dianggap pedofil dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, sementara aku berkata bahwa mungkin salah satu dari kalian tengah sekarat?" Minseok sudah siap akan beradu argumen dengan kami. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat panik sementara kami malah membohonginya.

"Minseok, Jika Popoknya tidak segera diganti, kami semua bisa sekarat karena Baunya." Chanyeol mengerinyitkan hidungnya.

Minseok menarik nafas panjang sedikit kesal tetapi tetap mengambil Sehun dariku dan menatap kami bergantian, wajahnya tidak percaya. "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku? Kau bilang itu darurat. Aku bekerja sepanjang malam tadi malam, dan kau membangunkanku untuk melakukan ini?"

"Kau masih belum bisa mencium baunya ya? Ini adalah keadaan darurat."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua tidak berguna." Minseok mengambil popok dan tisu, meletakkan Sehun di atas selimutnya, dan mulai bekerja. "Perhatikan ini baik-baik. Kalian akan menjadi Orang tua paling tidak bisa diandalkan jika masih tidak tahu caranya..."

"Rockstar mana yang berurusan dengan kotoran Bayi?" Chanyeol mendengus. Aku menahan tawaku sementara Chanyeol malah tidak mau memandang Sehun.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengerjakannya atau Popoknya akan meledak." Minseok tetap bekerja disekitar Sehun yang sudah mulai tenang karena popoknya sudah dilepas.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku. Meskipun aku benar-benar tak ingin tahu.

"Ketika kotorannya naik melalui punggungnya, ke rambut, dan seluruh tempat. Maka Semua akan kotor. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol... Melumer keluar." Aku mendesis. Melihat Sehun prihatin

"Bukankah kegunaan popok untuk menampung kotorannya?" Chanyeol bertolak pinggang, mengernyit kearah Minseok. "Maksudku, jika Itu tidak bisa mengerjakan kegunaannya, untuk apa dibuat ?"

"Kau ini, berhenti berkomentar." Minseok tertawa dan memakaikan jumper si bayi seperti semula, semua sudah. "Selesai."

Sehun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minseok saat Minseok mengangkat Sehun dari lantai.

"Ini rahasia kita." Kataku. "Kris tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup jika dia tahu bahwa aku menyiksa bayinya dengan tidak bisa mengganti popok anaknya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Minseok melambai padaku dan menyerahkan si bayi kepadaku. "Apa kau sudah memberinya makan?"

Dan, seperti diberi aba-aba, Sehun bersendawa, memuntahkan uap apa pun yang dia miliki saat makan siang.

"Yeah, itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Minseok mengangguk lalu kami semua tertawa dengan sehun yang memamerkan empat giginya yang tumbuh.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Zitao selama ini." gumamku. Membayangkan bagaimana dia harus berurusan dengan Kotoran Sehun sepanjang waktu.

"Dia sangat menderita." Chanyeol setuju dan memberikan kepalan tangannya dengan meninju lenganku pelan. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**CHANYEOL-**

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah datang untuk membantu." Aku bersandar pada Range Rover milik Minseok dan memberikan dia senyuman.

"Itu karena Kau membuatku berada di sini dengan cara membohongiku!" Dia melotot padaku lalu tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian berdua tampak konyol."

"Sehun yang melakukannya, bukan kami."

"Tapi Kalian sudah menjaganya dengan baik." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai, menunjukkan Gigi kecilnya nya. "Sepertinya kalian akan terbiasa, cepatlah Punya anak dan nikahi dia."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah mundur dari mobil, mendorong rambutku dengan tanganku. "Ya, secepatnya- Mungkin-."

"Hahhh Baiklah. Aku harus kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Oke, tidurlah."

Ia tersenyum lebar lebar, dan aku merasa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu.

"Luhan ada di rumah. Aku akan kembali ke tempat tidur, tapi tidak tidur." Aku tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan, terdengar jelas mereka berdua akan melakukan Hubungan sex.

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu, Minseok. Aku serius." Dia terbahak dan mengemudi keluar ke jalan, melambaikan tangan saat ia bergabung ke lalu lintas.

Dan sekarang aku memiliki penglihatan bahwa Kakakku akan bercinta dengan Luhan, aku ingin menyodok keluar pikiranku dengan sesuatu yang tajam dan bergairah.

Aku berbalik kembali ke arah bangunan bersamaan dengan Kris dan Zitao yang sudah kembali dan berada di tempat parkir. Saat aku mendekati mereka, tatapan Kris langsung tertuju padaku, tidak ramah, dan aku merasa ini adalah waktunya berbicara. Kris mencium Pipi istrinya, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei Sayang, pergilah ke atas dan ambil Sehun. Katakan pada Baekhyun, aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

"Oke." Zitao tersenyum. Lalu melihatku sekilas. "Sampai nanti, Chanyeol ." Dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Kris masih memandangnya sampai pintu kaca di belakangnya tertutup.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Dia baik, bayinya juga baik, sekarang mari kita turun ke sana. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan cemberut padaku. Aku melirik di sekitar kami, waspada terhadap siapa pun dengan kamera atau telepon untuk membidik hal ini. Pada akhirnya akan terpampang foto kami di internet, _Chanyeol XXX dan Kris Wu berjalan keluar di salah satu jalan di Seoul._

"Dengar Kris, Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang menurutku sangat hebat..."

"Aku tahu, aku kakaknya."

"Jadi, Apa masalahmu?" Ini lebih dari sekedar sikap overprotektif saudara laki-laki. "Kau tahu aku orang baik."

"Kau melupakan satu hal jika Kau adalah seorang selebriti. Baekhyun sudah cukup terluka karena Orang-orang di industri ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Itu cerita tentang masa lalunya yang perlu kau ketahui." dia menggelengkan kepala frustrasi dan berjalan mondar -mandir. "Gaya hidupmu tidak cocok untuknya."

"Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita dewasa, Kris. Dia bisa membuat keputusan sendiri. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa dia sangat pintar."

"Aku yakin Kau berpeluang akan menyakitinya dikemudian hari, dan aku akan terkutuk jika aku hanya duduk dan menontonnya saja." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku, dan dia membuatku kesal.

"Mungkin aku brengsek tetapi Aku akan sangat melindungi apa yang menjadi Milikku, Kris. Aku akan menjadi seperti yang lainnya suatu hari nanti, Anggota band ku memiliki istri dan keluarga..."

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan darinya?" dia bertanya dengan sinis. "Chanyeol XXX si mata keranjang menginginkan sebuah keluarga?"

_Persetan, brengsek. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan._

"Aku tergila-gila padanya, Kris. Jika kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dia tersakiti, berati kau gila."

"Kau tidak bisa melindunginya dari bisnis ini, Paparazi, Rumor, Groupies dan kau tahu itu. Kau harus meninggalkannya sekarang, sebelum terjadi sesuatu."

"Itu justru lebih Gila. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatnya aman." aku mengulanginya, rahangku mengepal begitu erat, "Aku tidak akan berhenti menemuinya."

Kris memandangku yang sedang mengusap dada, terasa sakit karena memikirkan kemungkinan tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun lagi jika Kris memaksa adiknya untuk tinggal di Rumahnya, Tetapi Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal ini lagi." Bisiknya. Tetapi sebelum aku bisa bertanya padanya apa yang dimaksud, ia melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku katakan padamu, jika kau menyakitinya, dia akan hancur. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk memulihkannya dari pikiran masa lalunya, dan aku tidak tahu otaknya ada dimana bahwa dia mau-mau saja melakukannya lagi denganmu."

Apa yang terjadi?

"Siap?" Kami semua berhenti berbicara saat Zitao bertanya sambil keluar dari gedung, menggendong Sehun di pinggulnya. Wajah si bayi terlihat gembira saat melihat ayahnya.

"Yeah.." Kris menjawab dan menatapku dengan serius saat Zitao menempatkan Sehun di kursi mobil. "Sebaiknya kau melindunginya dengan baik, XXX, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
